Of Empty Graves and New Life
by Purple Mercenary
Summary: When Ike receives a letter from Queen Elincia he finds that he must return home to fight along side the Greil Mercenaries once more in a war. Zelda however stays at home in the Smash Mansion, but will she sit quietly while her fiance risks his life, or will she travel off to find him with a few new people in her life? Read and find out! This is the sequel to This Blue Eyed Wonder.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome y'all this is the sequel to this Blue Eyed Wonder so if you haven't read it, I highly suggest you read it to understand some of the future events. As usual I'd like to say that I own nothing, only the plot. This chapter is going to be kinda short but I promise they'll get longer as you read. It's just a little introduction. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 1

It was around a week and half since Ike's proposal to me. As it turns out Peach already knew as well as many others in the smash mansion. Peach even started planning the wedding. She went on and on. I felt as if there was no stopping it. Actually right now I was listening to her babble on about the wedding and the decorations and the date...

"Zelda! Are you listening to me?" She griped. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Of course Peach." She then smiled and continued babbling on about the plans. I didn't listen at all to what she was saying and continued daydreaming. I sighed again remembering I had a match today. I didn't feel up for it though. I really didn't feel up for anything at all. As soon as Marth walked in the door however, Peach immediately rushed to him. Her constant chattering made my headache worse. I stood slowly massaging my temples and received a concerned glance from Marth.

"Something wrong Zelda?" Marth asked. I gave him a fake smile and nodded my head.

"Yes, I just have a small headache that's all." I replied weakly. "I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Alright, I hope you feel better." He replied as Peach dragged him off. I made my way up to my room and shut the door behind me softly. As I laid down on my bed I took a deep breath and enjoyed the silence of the room. A little while later, Ike walked in the room and quietly shut the door fearing that even that would hurt my head. He approached me with a worried expression and sat down on the bed beside me stroking my hair.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" He asked in a soft voice. I turned my head to look at him with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm alright." I grinned sheepishly. He however didn't smile and continued to stroke my hair.

"I don't think I believe you this time." He sighed. I grimaced and rolled over onto my side. "What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad headache that's all." I muttered. I could sense him nodding his head.

"Well if that's the case then you rest." He leaned down and kissed my neck tenderly before pulling away and walking over to the door. I did as he said and closed my eyes letting the urge of sleep take over me.

When I woke up, I looked at a small note left on the bed. I picked it up and read it slowly.

'_Hey Zelda,_ _I took your place in the match this afternoon since you didn't feel good. Hopefully when you wake up the match will already be over with. Love Ike._'

I smiled softly and stood up feeling much better than I had went to sleep. Glancing up at the clock, it was already 5. Had I really slept 3 hours? I made my way over to the door and walked downstairs finding Link in the living room conversing with Pit. When they spotted me wide grins stretched across both of their faces.

"Hey Zels, feeling better?" Link asked coming to hug me. I nodded my head in reply.

"Yes actually, have you seen Ike?" Before he replied, I was hugged from behind by my new fiancé which I could smile at the words.

"Hey love, looking for me?" He asked with a small grin. I nodded my head again and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"So how did the match go?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I won." He stated calmly. I giggled.

"Don't you always?" Again he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and shook my head. "Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Alright, alright." Ike laughed as I drug him off with Link and Pit behind us. It seemed others as well had the same ideas as me. Ike and I sat quietly eating and when we were finished we cleaned up and headed off to the garden. During our walk through the garden I started to explain to Ike what Peach had in mind for our wedding. He listened and small smiles were visible at the corners of his lips. When I was through he merely shook his head.

"We ought to leave everything to her if that's the case." He grumbled. "I can't wait to try on all those suits." I sighed with a smile but it faded as I stopped to sit down on the bench feeling sickly again. Ike sat beside me and grabbed my hand, his expression was full of concern.

"Ike, I don't feel well." I muttered laying my head against his shoulder. He kissed my forehead lightly and stood.

"Come on Zelda, let's go get you checked out." He went to pick me up but I stopped him.

"Ike, I'm fine, it comes and then it goes. I'll be fine in a bit." I tried to avoid a trip to the infirmary, but it seemed I failed as Ike grabbed me and carried me back into the mansion. As I had told him, the sickness faded and I felt fine. The only that stopped him was Peach, who hurried to us holding a little white envelope. His eyebrows furrowed and he put me down as Peach held it out to him.

"This came in a few minutes ago. It's addressed to General Ike of Crimea." She stated with a grimace. I noticed a royal Crimean seal which caused my eyebrows to furrow as well. Ike opened the letter and read over it. When he was finished, he lowered the letter and looked at me with a distressed expression. I knew then that it couldn't be anything good.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2. Not much longer than the first but it's a start. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

"Absolutely not!" Ike crossed his arms as I pleaded even more.

"But Ike! I want to come, I won't let you fight alone." I grabbed his arms which were still crossed. His look told me that I had no hope in winning this fight. I gave one last pleading look but he only shook his head.

"I will not risk your life because of the lowly soldiers who urged this war. You're staying here and that's final." I sighed heavily and turned away. Before I could walk off though, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a bear hug.

"What If something were to happen to you?" I asked with a grimace. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Zelda please, you have to trust me. This is for your safety." When he looked back up his eyes were now filled with seriousness and sorrow. "Please, I couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to go and you were to get hurt."

"Ike..." I let out a heavy sigh and gave in knowing good and well that I had already lost. "Alright, I'll stay here, but you have to promise me you'll be careful and write me often."

"I will, I promise you Zelda." He pulled away again, and looked around. Link and Marth as well as Peach stood quietly just as uneasy as I was about him leaving.

"I assume we'll just have to push the marriage later for now." Peach sighed. I knew she was thinking 'there goes my fun'. Ike lowered his eyes to the floor. At the worst of moments my nausea kicked back in. This time I knew I was going to be sick. I gave Ike a distressed look and ran upstairs to my room. I knew Ike followed behind me but I had no time to stop. Once I made my way into the bathroom, I got violently sick and sat in there for what seemed like forever. Eventually though my nausea went away and I sat on the bathroom floor laying my head against the wall. Ike was there the entire time to take care of me. I sighed and opened my eyes as Ike laid a cool cloth against my forehead.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." He started with a solemn look. "Can you make it?"

* * *

"Well, I'm sure you'll be shocked to know this." Daisy came back from around the curtain and shook her head with a smile.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ike asked. Daisy gave him a small grin and continued to talk to me.

"Zelda, did suspect anything?" She asked. I thought hard on what she asked and shook my head slowly. Then a light flickered on in my head.

"Oh my... goddess'... please say..." My jaw dropped at her words as I gripped my stomach tightly. Ike's eyes moved to my hands and a look of realization crossed his face. His eyes widened in bewilderment as he mouthed a few words.

"What is it!" Link exclaimed with a worried look.

"Zelda, you're pregnant." Daisy giggled. Link looked at me and then back at Ike. It took a few minutes for him to grasp the concept. Even Marth and Peach stood completely shocked. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it lightly. When I went to stand, Ike immediately grabbed my hand and helped me. His eyes never left my stomach.

"I can't believe it." He murmured. He bent down and place a hand on my hip and a hand on my stomach. "I'm going to be a daddy." He then kissed it gently and pulled back with a huge smile.

"Ike," I started. A smile spread across my face as well.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He laughed aloud and picked me up by my waist spinning me around. I laughed with him as he pulled me in for a big hug. He pulled back still smiling, but then it faded. "I still have to fight in this war." I looked down at the ground and back up to find Peach stepping forward.

"Don't worry Ike. I'll make sure Zelda and the baby are perfectly safe." She grinned. "Just hurry back." Ike nodded his head once.

"Thank you Peach. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Ike then turned to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Come on, it's getting late." Without another word, Ike lead me back to our room and we both showered getting ready for bed. As we laid in bed, I rested my head on his chest and listen to the calm beating of his heart. Eventually though, I drifted off to sleep hating the morning that was soon to come.

* * *

I awoke and noticed Ike, dressing in his usual blue outfit and red cape. I stood up slowly and walked sleepily into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed. Ike followed and watched as I only brushed through it and let some sit in front of my shoulders and the rest back reaching down my entire back. Ike seemed quite surprised to see me not dressing up. I smiled to my self and walked over to my closet and pulled out a soft lilac colored dress with ivory lace. I slipped into it and sighed finding a pair of ivory flats instead of my brown boot. Ike stood back admiring my new relaxed look and smiled.

"Like I've said, you look beautiful no matter what." He murmured. Approaching me he kissed me lightly on the lips and bent down to kiss my stomach again. "You will too." I smiled and received a longer kiss from Ike. When he pulled back however he grinned and took my hand leading me out of the door and down to the kitchen. We sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast with all the other smashers who seemed to have the same idea. During breakfast, Captain Falcon seemed to have already found out about the baby and constantly teased Ike. Ike however didn't listen to him and neither did I. I only caught a sentence. It was something along the lines of 'she is already pregnant, why hold back'. I sighed heavily knowing that when we were finished here it was time for Ike to leave. Ike stood slowly from the table and offered his hand. I took it as he led me away from the kitchen and into the hall leading to Master Hand's office. He stopped on the way there and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. Tears began to swell in my eyes as we parted and continued walking. Stopping in front of Master Hand's door, Ike raised his fist and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ike opened the door slowly and stepped in. "Ah Ike, is it time for you to leave?"

"Yes, I'm ready for you to open the portal." He replied with a grimace.

"Very well then," Master Hand opened the portal and stood back. I grabbed Ike's hand before he had a chance to move and gave him one last big hug.

"Please promise me you'll be careful." I buried my face in his chest letting his shirt absorb my tear.

"I promise." He murmured into my hair and pulled back with a smile. I watched as he stepped through the portal and stood on the grassy plain, behind him was only a clear starry night. He waved once more and started off across the field as the portal slowly closed. I sighed heavily and lowered my head.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Master Hand started causing me to look up. "Ike's a strong warrior. He'll be back before you know it." I smiled softly at the giant hand and nodded my head once.

"Thank you Master Hand." I knew that he would have smiled if he had a mouth. I left his office and walked slowly down the halls of the mansion finding myself rubbing my stomach unknowingly. When Peach turned the corner and spotted me she merely approached slowly and placed a single hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Zelda," She started. "Let's find something to get your mind off of Ike. She then drug me off down the hall with me thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad relaxing with my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up! Sorry for getting it up so late. Life catches up, ya know? :****) Thanks for reading anyway y'all!**

Chapter 3

A week had passed since Ike's departure and I found myself spending more time with Peach and Samus than I ever had before. Currently we were sitting in the garden sipping on tea which Peach just had to serve in her cute new little white teacups. Samus actually surprised me lately by wearing a few different casual dresses around the mansion. I never in my life thought that she would ever wear a dress even if it was her own wedding. It reminded me so much of Sheik. It had me wondering how she was doing back at home in Hyrule. I told her she could have came along with me, but she denied my times and stayed put claiming that 'someone had to look after Hyrule'.

I finished off my last bit of tea and sat quietly as Peach finished up her rambling about Samus finding a boyfriend. I could see Samus was not enjoying this subject at all. With a small smile I decided to help her out.

"Hey, Peach," I started. Peach turned her head towards me and fixed her crown with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"What do you have planned for the day?" Peach tapped her cheek thoughtfully at my question and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hm, I'm not sure..." Her eyes then lit up with an idea. "Oh I know! Let's go to Delfino Plaza for some shopping!" I immediately looked at Samus who was now laying her head down on the table. I grimaced and mouth the words I'm sorry. Peach jumped up giggling and grabbed us both heading out for the plaza.

* * *

Peach skipped humming and singing throughout the streets of the plaza gazing into the many clothing stores and shops. I couldn't see how she could stand walking this long. Then again she wasn't the one carrying all the shopping bags. I sighed heavily looking over at Samus who was now changed back into her blue body suit and knew she was in the deepest circle of hell. With a sheepish grin I opened my mouth for an apology, but was interrupted as Peach spotted a bridal store ahead. Now I was right next to Samus in the circle. Once we were inside the lady behind the counter gasped and ran towards us.

"Oh my, if it isn't Princess Zelda and Princess Peach, how can I help you ladies today?" She asked with both her hands clasped together and pulled up to her chest.

"Peach!" I grumbled. "I don't wanna try on any dresses today..." Samus sighed heavily and walked over to a chair dropping all the shopping bags. Peach however merely giggled and complied with my statement.

"We'll just be looking then." I was quite surprised by Peach's decision. I expected her to just jump right in and throw dresses at me. The lady led us over to one side of the store motioning to a few rows there.

"Alright, this side of the store includes the cheaper dresses. As you get over to the other side, the prices will rise. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with." She walked off with a smile as Peach calmly looked through the many dresses here, none of which she found appealing. She moved on a little closer to the other side and still shook her head. Skipping a few rows, she found some dresses which were satisfactory, but nothing really popped out yet. The next row however, she paused at one and pulled it from the rack holding it up to me. With a shake of her head she put it back and continued on. As we were walking down one row, my stomach growled loudly causing Peach to turn around with a grin. She approached me and placed her hands gently on her hips.

"Well, I suppose we'll be saving the dress shopping for another day. Come on Zelda, let's go feed the baby." She pulled me behind her and skipped for the door humming. Samus immediately jumped up and grabbed the shopping bags following closely behind us. I sighed heavily and shook my head. Peach led us to an outdoors restaurant and sat down at an empty table. The waitress rushed to us with a smile. I never realized how everyone stared everywhere we went until now. All eyes were on us, mostly the men. I leaned back in my chair slightly uneasy as a few guys from a table to the right of us muttered to themselves. Peach noticed my uneasiness and cleared her throat giving me a reassuring smile. Once our food arrived, I ate quickly forgetting about everyone else. Samus was the first one done. Her cheeks were fairly pink and her eyes lowered. I raised in eyebrow in question when she looked up to meet my gaze. With a mere shake of her head, she dismissed my questions. I sighed and looked at the empty plate in front of me. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find Link smiling and waving.

"Hey Zelda." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Link, what's up?" He stuck out his hand and handed me a small envelope.

"Another letter?" Peach asked. "That's the second one this week." I smiled and took it, opening it to read the letter.

_Dear Zelda, I'm really starting to regret ever leaving you, but my friends needed me. I know you understand that, I just wish I could be there for you and the baby. I hope you're doing alright. You're probably wondering if I'm sticking to my word about being careful. I assure you I am. I recently found out about a covert mission to get closer to the enemy leaders. My letters may grow spaced out, but please, don't worry yourself about it. I promise I'll write as often as I can. I love you Zelda, always remember that. Sincerely, Ike. _

I put it down the table with a small grin. Well at least he'd promised to be safe. Peach raised an eyebrow as I shook my head. Peach then paid for the meal and stood up dragging Link away with her. Samus and I stood slowly and carried the shopping bags back to the mansion. Samus however stuck around me a little bit longer than usual. I went to ask her, but dropped it. She was never one for being questioned. I sighed heavily and sat down on the living room couch. Samus merely stood leaning against the wall. She then smiled and shook her head.

"If you need me I'll be in the training hall." She muttered. As she started to walk off I stood and followed behind her. She didn't seem to mind at all.

"Would you like some company?" I asked hesitantly. She stopped and turned her head to look at me with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why not?" I stopped slightly shocked by her sudden change of attitude. Our trip to the training hall was silent, until we entered a training room. Samus chatted with me as I sat on the bench watching her shoot the many targets with a ray gun. She even smiled and laughed. I found it easy to talk to her. Eventually many questions came to mind because of this.

"Samus," I started slowly. She turned her head with a small smile.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you ever act like this around the others?" She paused at my statement and turned back to shooting with a grimace. I waited patiently for a reply. It took her a while before she said anything.

"When you're constantly moving around, you don't have time to get close to anyone, and when you do, you just end up leaving again." She stated in a cold voice. I lowered my eyes and sighed. It was when I raised them again that I met her somber gaze. "I never wanna get close to anyone because I'll only lose them somehow. It always happens."

"But you're here now. Nothing will pull you away from me and the others, that I can promise." A small hint of happiness flashed in her saddened eyes. With a grin she turned around and started to shoot again. Though I knew it faded quickly.

"I'd love to believe you Zelda, but I can't." I stood up and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head again and gave me a shocked expression.

"I'll prove it to you." I merely stated. She nodded her head slowly and lowered the ray gun. She stood from her kneeling position with a surprise for me. Her arms wrapped tightly around me in a bear hug. I could only hug her back with a small smile knowing that this was a big step for her.

"Thank you Zelda." She pulled back and cleared her throat. I motioned for her to follow me and walked out the door to the living area where I knew many of the others were. I thought it was about time for her to socialize with us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three weeks passed by and as Ike had said his letters were growing spacey. Each one though he assured me everything was fine. I had received only five. The war was getting rather difficult to handle by what he said. I placed a hand on my stomach fearing more for my child than anything else. Samus and I grew rather close as well. Anytime I need something she was right there. She even opened herself up more to others and occasionally smiled.

I sighed heavily and stood up from the bench in the garden that I had sat down on to relax. There was seriously nothing to do around here anymore. I could brawl or fight. I never felt well enough for parties. All I could do was lounge around all day long and talk to the others. Especially since Ike wasn't here. Sighing again I started off back into the mansion and ran into Link along the way. He smile cheerfully at me and rushed to my side.

"Hey Zelda, where are you off to?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nowhere fun that's for sure." I grumbled. Link raised an eyebrow at my attitude.

"Well, I'll give you some company if you'd like." I turned my head and looked at him with a small grin.

"Thank you, I'd love that." I began to think again and a certain question came to mind. "Link?" I started. He gave me a questioning look.

"Yes?" I paused before asking considering that he might say no.

"Can you teach me how to use a sword?" I finally got out. He raised both of his eyebrows and gave me a look of amusement.

"You're joking?"

"No, actually, I figured it could help pass time." I stated meekly. He nodded his head slowly and stopped walking with the shrug of his shoulders.

"I suppose I could." I knew my face lit up with joy at his statement. Pulling him towards the training room, he gave in with a slight chuckle. When we arrived I grabbed two wooden swords and handed one to him. "So soon?" He asked laughing. I nodded my head.

"Why not, I've got a lot of time ahead of me." I replied. He began to go over a few basic tips before we even started sparring. I listened intently to his teachings and practiced holding my sword the way he showed me. Apparently I learned fast for he jumped right in on the different strokes to use and how to use them. Before I knew it we were actually sparring. I'd attack and he'd counter showing me how to as well dodge an attack efficiently. 'Defense is just as important as offense'. He pounded that into my head with each defensive move. After a short while of this I sighed and straightened up shaking my now aching head.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Link asked lowering his sword and approaching me. I shook my head and rubbed my temples with a small smile.

"Oh it's just a headache." I replied. He took my sword and his placing them back on the sword rack to the left of us. I sat down on the bench and rubbed my stomach lightly grinning like a fool. Never could I picture myself having a baby, especially with Ike. Link noticed this and smiled softly.

"Must be nice." He merely stated looking down at the floor. I raised and eyebrow in question. "Knowing that soon you'll be starting your own family." I nodded my head looking back at my stomach.

"Yes, though I didn't know it would happen so fast."

"As long as I'm the uncle, I'm perfectly okay with it." He laughed.

"Well of course." I started to giggle. "You really think I'd leave you out like that? Shame on you." Link then sighed with a small grin still placed on his face.

"Thinking about this makes me want to write Midna." He stated.

"Well, why don't you? I'm sure she'd love to receive one from you. It would probably make her day." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah you're probably right. Say, when are you supposed to be receiving another letter from Ike?" I stopped at his swords and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I haven't received one in..." Now that I though about it. I hadn't received a letter from Ike in about a week. Link understood my sorrow and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be getting one soon, I wouldn't worry too much." He grinned. I locked eye contact with him and smile at the hope in his eyes. Eventually I sighed looking down at the ground.

"You're probably right."

"I usually am." He chuckled and stood slowly. "Come on, let's go get some lunch." He held out his hand and I took it as he led me off down the halls of the mansion. When we arrived in the kitchen, I notice Marth, Peach, Samus, Snake and a few other smashers all huddled around Peach with grim expression. My smile instantly faded and my nerves began to stir. Many avoided eye contact with me as I slowly made my way to Peach with shaking hands.

"Peach...what's going on?" I managed to choke fearing the worst from her expression. Her eyes began to tear up as she held out a letter to me. It was addressed to me from... the Queen of Crimea. I swallowed hard and opened the letter. My hands began to tremble as I read the first sentence.

"_Princess Zelda of Hyrule, as you have known, the war has been quite difficult and many lives have been lost. I assume that Sir Ike has told you about his covert mission to gain information on the enemy leaders. I hate to break the news to you this way, but recently Sir Ike has been pronounced dead. Though no body was found, his Ragnell and torn clothing was discovered later at the border of enemy lines. We're terribly sorry for your loss and wish you would inform us of anything we can do for you. Sincerely, Queen Elincia of Crimea."_

I barely finished the letter for the tears in my eyes blurred my vision. Many around me rushed to my side as my knees gave out and I fell to the floor wailing. The sharp pain in my chest was unbearable. Everything was gone now. All my hopes, all my dreams, the family we started... it was all gone. Link embraced me letting me cry into him. It wasn't fair. It didn't seem right, there had to be more to this than just that. I refused to believe her words no matter how true they were. I cried for what seemed like an hour, but my pain was only replaced by wonder and hatred to those who took him away. This wasn't right. I could say nothing more, only walked upstairs to my room and laid face down on my bed crying into the pillow. I hadn't even heard Peach come in until I felt her gentle rubbing on my back. Rolling my head to look at her, she sat quietly still trying to comfort me. It took a long while but when I collected myself I sat up and stared at my tear streaked face in the mirror.

"Zelda," She started slowly in a low voice. I looked over at her and took a deep breath closing my eyes. She then stood and hugged me tightly. "I will always be here for you." I nodded my head in reply knowing that if I was to speak my voice would tremble. As she made her leave, I laid back down and thought long and hard on all of out moments. Tears built up in my eyes again as I closed my eyes only wishing everything was a dream.

* * *

Three days passed and I felt more dead than alive. I did nothing more than sit outside by the pond which held my once of my dearest memories with Ike. The conception of my baby, who I knew was crying too. I sighed heavily and tossed a rock at the pond. It skipped across the water and left me watching the ripples fan out across the surface. I heard faint footsteps coming from behind but stayed staring at the water. Samus sat down beside me and placed a small tied up cloth down next to me. It took a long while before she said anything.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a low calm voice. I shrugged my shoulders in reply. She nodded her head slowly. "Well I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry, aren't you?"

"I'm not hungry." I replied with a sigh. She untied the cloth to show me the contents, a delicious looking sandwich and and a few grapes.

"You have to eat something, you haven't eaten in two days." She picked up a grape and held it out to me. "Come on, Ike wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, or the baby." I looked up at her words and lowered my eyes again knowing she was right. Ike wouldn't want me to do this to myself or our child. I rubbed my stomach lightly again and for the first time slightly smiled. I looked at Samus again who smiled at me and offered the sandwich. I ate it slowly at first but then devoured it realizing how hungry I was. As I was munching down on the last few grapes Samus stood up. She turned to me and offered her hand. I took it standing up but couldn't help myself and hugged her tightly. Tears again built up in my eyes again as I pulled away.

"Thank you Samus, for everything." She smiled in return and nodded her head.

"Of course." She turned and started our slow walk back to the mansion. I was silent and recited the letter over and over in my head. Ike couldn't have died that easily. I've seen him fight and there's no way that would have been beaten so easily. Come to think of it, the letter Ike received from Elincia was far different than the one I received. I stopped in my tracks and considered the ideas floating in my head. My heart started pounding furiously at the thought that Ike could still be alive. Samus however turned and looked at me with furrowing eyebrows.

"Samus, we need to get back to the mansion, now." I almost ran as fast as I could back to the mansion. When we arrived Samus stayed close to me as we made our way up to my room. I dug through the drawers of my desk and pulled out the first letter from queen Elincia.

"Zelda, what's this about." Samus asked watching my every move.

"Samus, look," I pointed to the multiple differences in the letters and watched as Samus' eyebrows still furrowed. "The handwriting is different as well as the signature. Ike told me that Elincia herself writes out all her letters." I then pointed down to the seal at the bottom of each letter. "And the royal seal isn't the same!"

"What are you..."

"Ike could very well still be alive!" Samus looked at me with a shocked expression and back at the letter.

"Zelda, you're right!" My heart again picked up. _This is it. This is my chance to find him. _Samus seemed to read my thoughts and hurried over to the door with me behind her. Swiftly making our way to Master Hand's office, we received many strange and worried glances from the other smashers. Without any hesitation, I knocked on Master Hand's door. He allowed us in and questioned us. Once I had shown Master Hand the two letters, he made a satisfied noise.

"That's very clever for you to see through Zelda, very well then. When you're ready come see me and I'll grant you permission to enter Crimea. I turned swiftly to Samus and gave her a pleading look.

"Samus, you have to come with me." She gasped in shock and her eyes widened.

"What? Me? Why?"

"Please, I know you can help me. Please Samus." I pleaded. She nodded her head slowly.

"Alright," She then smiled to herself. "Let's kick some ass!"

**Chapter 4 is now completed. I hope you enjoyed the twist. Thanks for reading y'all! :) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you serious?" Peach sat on a bar stool and looked down at her cup of tea with a sigh.

"We're leaving in about an hour." I replied. Link and Marth both looked at each other and shrugged.

"But, Zelda, what about the baby, you have to-"

"No Peach, I'm fine. I'm going to find Ike no matter what." Peach fell silent and shook her head slowly. Samus however just walked in and stopped looking at Peach's annoyed expression.

"I assume you told her?" She asked me with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms receiving a death stare from Peach.

"Samus, you better make sure she stays safe." Peach stood slowly and walked over to the sink to wash her teacups giving Samus a serious look the entire time.

"Alright Peach, she won't leave my sight I promise." Samus then held out two outfits one for her and one for me. I took mine and examined it. It was a long green and orange dress, only slightly shorter than what I was use to wearing. At the bottom though, on both sides it slit up to right below the knees allowing more free movement. I was just glad I could still wear my brown boots with it. Link sighed heavily and stepped forward to me placing his hands on both of my shoulders.

"Zelda, please be careful." He then embraced me for a long while. I smiled and pulled back with a gentle kiss on his cheek. He stared wide eyed at me the entire time.

"I promise you Link, I'll come back as soon as I can, and I WILL have Ike with me." He smiled and nodded his head once. I motioned for Samus to follow me. As we walked up to my room, I felt the many eyes boring into my back. Samus closed the door behind us and laid her dress across the bed. I studied the dress and my eyebrows furrowed taking in its details. It was a tighter fitting dark blue dress that slit up her left thigh. The neck line was lower than I thought she would have agreed with.

"You're actually gonna wear that?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, would you rather wear it? I'm sure Ike would love seeing other people looking." She replied slipping into it. I nodded my head once.

"You're right." With a laugh she sat down pulling on some brown boots. I slowly slipped into mine and smiled softly to myself. The dress fit me well only slightly looser on stomach which was now pudgy from my growing baby. Samus followed my gaze and smiled softly to herself watching me rub my stomach. "Don't worry my little girl, we're going to find your daddy. And then everything will be perfect." Samus walked up beside me and started unpinning my hair.

"I guess you're wanting a girl?" She asked still smiling. I nodded my head.

"Oh, I'll be happy with whatever I get." I murmured. She sighed heavily as my hair now completely free hung down my back.

"So how many weeks are you now?" She laughed.

"About six weeks and three days." I replied. She nodded her head with a puzzled look.

"Okay so, we're basically ready, my only question is how are we gonna get money that will last us during our time there?" I stopped at her sentence and put a finger thoughtfully to my cheek. _Ike wouldn't mind me using his savings would he?_ I sighed and walked over to dresser and dug through the drawers until I found a fairly large pouch stuffed with gold coins. I held it up to Samus and she shook her head with a small smile. "Of course Ike would have a giant bag of money hidden away. Why did I even ask?"

"To remind me to grab it." I replied laughing. I hooked the bag onto my belt watched as Samus walked over to the door.

"Well, if we are all ready, it's time to say our goodbyes to the others." I nodded my head and walked over to the door. I stood briefly in the door and looked back at our room. I inhaled deeply and shut my eyes. Very soon I knew it was going to be a while before I was able to see everyone again. With a small smile I flicked off the lights and proceeded to shut the door.

* * *

Crimea. In a few words I could describe it as dangerous, scary but peaceful, and very different. After witnessing a scene deep in a forest my nerves of being here shot through the roof. I've never been to such a different place before. It was nothing like Hyrule at all. Yet, Ike grew up and lived here. I couldn't see how. Though it explained his gruff appearance and cold eyes when I first laid eyes on him. Samus and I were only walking through the forest heading towards the small town that was near where Master Hand had opened the portal. Samus had heard talking and motioned for us to hide behind the trees. A blonde haired man was pushed up against a tree surrounded by a group of burly men who seemed to be some of the rebels Ike described in his letters.

"Where's the woman!" The rebel shoved the man against the tree again. The man let out a cry of pain and shook his head furiously.

"What woman? I don't know who you're talking about!" The man cried.

"Don't play stupid! We know you were close to him at once! I won't ask again, where is the woman!" The rebel bellowed at the man. The man still shook his head and cried out in pain from the rebels rough grasp.

"I don't know!" The rebel sighed and snapped a finger. Another rebel behind him stepped forward and handed him a dagger. I watched with wide eyes as the rebel held the blade up to the man's throat. I watched in horror as the rebel slid the dagger across the man's neck and let his unmoving body fall to the ground in front of them. I covered my mouth not making a noise knowing that if I did we could be next. I leaned my back against the tree and sank down to the ground once the rebels had left. Samus walked over and squatted down in front of me with a cold, blank face.

"How come you aren't freaking out about this?" I whispered, my voice trembling.

"When you're a bounty hunter, you see things, and you learn to overlook them." She stated helping me up. I nodded my head slowly and looked towards the direction of the small village. "We should probably get out of here." She muttered looking in the same direction as me. We started off to the village slowly and silently. The first thing we saw was a petite pink haired girl mounted atop a Pegasus. She and a few other Crimean soldiers were surrounded by the towns people who all seemed to be shouting at the same time. Samus and I moved closer to them to hear.

"People! Listen up! Queen Elincia is already working on distributing troops throughout the border. Just please remain calm!" She announced to the crowd. She sighed as a man stepped forward.

"How are we to remain calm when the rebels are already invading!" Many hollered in agreement to his statement. Many more shouts were cut off by the yelling of a young light blue haired woman.

"You trust in us!" She bellowed. The people stood silently as she regained her cool. "The queen has gotten us through many troubles before. Why doubt her now?" Many looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in defeat. I watched as the people began to calm and the woman looked at them with a small smile. Suddenly though a tap on my shoulder startled me. I turned to see an older man with a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"Excuse me miss? I don't believe I've seen your face around here before. Are you and your friend travelers?" He asked. I nodded my head in return with a small smile playing along.

"Yes, we are." He nodded his head slowly at my answer and stuck out a hand for handshake.

"Ah, then I welcome you here. May I ask your names?"

"This is my friend Samus, and I'm..." I paused slightly shuffling my brain for a good name. "I'm Virginia." I received a bewildered glance from Samus and ignored her.

"Virginia? You don't look much like a Virginia. Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You as well, please excuse us for leaving so soon but we have business

to attend to." I stated. He nodded his head in reply as I pulled Samus away and down the road.

"Virginia?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else, and besides I figured it would be better if they didn't know my real name." I replied with a sheepish grin. She nodded her head slowly. "You don't mind that I use your mother's name, do you?" She shook her head slowly.

"No it's alright, just, hearing it caught me off guard." Samus sighed heavily and looked up at the now darkening sky. "We should probably find somewhere to settle down for now, maybe a tavern." I nodded in reply as we walked through the market street. Now I was starting to see that Ike's blue hair wasn't uncommon at all. Many around the town had a variety of colors. Samus and I wandered aimlessly around town until we had finally seemed to find a tavern. When we walked inside however everyone looked up at us and grew very silent. The blood rose to my cheeks and I messed with my hair making sure my ears were still covered as we sat down. I knew many were still staring at us, yet Samus sat as calm and cool as ever. I leaned in closer to whisper to her my queasiness. She reassured me that everything was fine and over time the silence lifted and many began to chat among themselves again.

"Samus," I started. She gave me a questioning look. "Should we go see Queen Elincia?"

"No, probably not, it could draw too much attention." She replied lowly, her eyes darted around the room before returning to me.

"Then where should we start?"

"For now, let's just see what dirt we can dig up, and make sure we're away from here." I nodded in agreement.

"Then when shall we leave?"

"Tonight, after everyone settles down we'll slip out of town and down the road to the next town."

"Sounds good to me." I was shocked as beside me a drunken man face planted into the ground.

"Come with me pretty lady!" He slurred. I jumped up and away as he began to stand but sank back down to the ground with a grunt.

"I think that's our cue to leave now." I stated as Samus sighed and stood.

"Let's go." She muttered leading me out.

**Thank you everyone for reading and I'm extremely sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Before we go any farther I'd like to get a few things out. The next chapters I had awesome help from Flame Falcon and without him, I probably would not have gotten this far. His ideas made all this possible. Thanks again for reading and I'll try my hardest to get my chapters up sooner. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll. Oh well, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The sky was now pitch black save for the moon's illuminating light. Samus and I had been walking a long while in the forest and down the dark dirt road. Every once in a while an eerie breeze would blow by and chill me to the bone. The odd silence began to increase my nerves and I know Samus felt it too. Her eyes darted all around us to every tree and behind us. We were being followed, but by who we were unsure. The trees began to thicken as we walked and the dirt road slowly faded into the grass.

"A dead end road." Samus cursed under her breath and turned quickly at the sound of wood cracking behind us. A man's deep laughter filled our ears.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A couple of young ladies like you shouldn't be roaming around at a time and place like this." The man stepped into the light flanked by two others just as large as him. I screamed as I was grabbed from behind. Both my arms were pinned behind me and a large hand covered my mouth. Samus as well was captured and grunted furiously trying to break the hold. The rebel grabbing her though tightened his grip causing her to cry out in pain. She gave in and lowered her head as the group leader approached her placing his hand underneath her chin raising her head. The hand over my mouth lowered and I turned my head to look at the rebels evil grin. I swallowed hard and turn to look back at Samus. "What a lovely face." He laughed.

"What do you want with us?" Samus hissed. The leader stroked her cheek lightly and chuckled lowly.

"Such a pretty woman can fetch us a pretty penny." He replied feeling around her belt. He made a dissatisfied expression and moved over to me. He moved my hair out of my face and tilted his head at his discovery. "These ears," He stroked them lightly and chuckled again. "What's you're name sweetheart?"

"What's it matter to you?" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows and laughed lowering his head. He wore a sly expression as he looked back up at me.

"It wouldn't happen to be Zelda would it?" I stopped at his statement and pulled back with a gasp.

"What have you done with Ike!" I tried to pull free of the grasp but the rebel only tighten his grip causing me to wince in pain. The leader's eyebrows raised and he began to laugh again.

"Oh he's very much alive," My heart beat picked up at his words confirming everything I've hoped. A small smile rose to my lips and quickly fell. "Though you shouldn't count on being alive much longer than your friend." He moved slowly over to Samus and raised his ax. "Let's see how well you handle seeing your pretty little friend die right before your eyes." He raised his ax above his head preparing to bring it down on Samus. I couldn't watch only closed my eyes tightly waited for the blood curling scream I knew was coming. The whistle of an ax through the air was soon heard but instead the leader screamed. The grip on my arms was released and I fell to my knees holding my stomach not daring to open my eyes. After the sounds of a brief battle all grew silent besides the panting and heavy breathing of more men. I felt Samus' reassuring touch and I opened my eyes taking in the new view. A small group of people stood over the bodies of the now unmoving rebel soldiers. The group consisted of a tall bald man wielding a long sword and shield, obviously the leader. A young brown haired man covered in dirt and soot who blushed furiously as my eyes passed over him. A smaller yet fit man with a blonde trimmed goatee and a long bow with arrows. And lastly a tall muscular figure in a black cloak. His face was mostly concealed by the dark hood. I stood slowly and stepped back bringing my hands up to my chest.

"Samus," I fixed my hair nervously back over my ears avoiding the eyes of the others.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." The bald man stated with a smirk. Samus sighed heavily and sank down to sit underneath the nearest tree. I looked back to the man and gave a small bow.

"Thank you, sir, for saving us." I gave him a small smile as he gave a head nod in return.

"No thank you, we finally know what they're after." The group approached us slowly and their amused looks changed to serious ones. "Would you mind explain the whole part over Ike?" I nodded my head slowly as Samus came up beside me.

"Yes, but not here." He nodded in understanding.

"I understand, but first an introduction." He smiled and turned motioning to the group behind him. "First I'd like to introduce who we are. This is Cyrus." He motioned to the young archer as he slowly made his approach.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. If there's anything I can help you with please let me know." He grinned widely and kissed the back of my hand gently. His magically replaced eye stumped me at first.

"Martellus." He motioned to the young brown haired tinker.

"N-nice to m-meet you." He stuttered blushing hard and smiling like a fool, his eyes avoiding eye contact with Samus and I. I noticed however a slight blush to Samus' cheeks as she studied him. _She's actually blushing. _My eyebrows furrowed and I was drawn from my thoughts from the man's deep voice.

"And I'm Tarkus." With a small grin he stuck out his hand. I shook it slowly as well as Samus who was merely stuck in a dumbstruck state. I watched as Tarkus let out a small laugh. Samus took a deep breath eying the hooded figure. Tarkus noticed this and turned partially. "We refer to him as the Elder. He doesn't speak." He stated lowly. Samus nodded uneasily but then relaxed.

"Then I suppose we should introduce ourselves now." She muttered looking at me briefly before returning her gaze to Tarkus. "I'm Samus." He nodded his head slowly and eyed me. "And this is Zelda as you have already seen."

"Yes, I have a quick question about you." He turned to me with narrow eyes. "What's your relation to Ike?"

"Oh, I'm uh..." I inhaled deeply. "I'm a close friend." He nodded slowly.

"I see, please come with us back to camp. We'll discuss things farther there." Both Samus and I looked at each other and nodded once following Tarkus and the others back to camp. The trip was silent except for Samus and Tarkus' small talk about where exactly we were. Turns out we actually wandered off just right before the begnion border. I followed behind them with Cyrus close to me as protection from any ambush. He eyed my stomach many times along the way. After a long while of walking we arrived at some old ruins. Tarkus led us all over to a small fire within the ruins and motioned for Samus and I to take a seat. When I sat down I leaned back using my arms to prop me up. Sighing heavily, I placed one hand on my stomach and rubbed gently. Cyrus smiled softly to himself for I seemed to reveal the answer to his thoughts. Tarkus and Martellus however weren't paying any attention.

"So this thing about Ike," He started with a sour look. "You two seem very determined to get him back."

"Well of course, when one of our friends is in trouble, we won't hesitate to help him." Samus glanced at me from the corner of her eyes as she said 'our friends' knowing that he was so much more. Tarkus looked up at her and nodded once.

"Well, we are here to help you in any way we can, if there is anything at all we can do, please let us know."

"We will." Samus lowered her gaze and looked at the crackling fire. I began to feel nauseous and stood slowly walking over beside one of the stone walls.

"Zelda, are you feeling alright?" Samus stood and walked over to me as I gave her a small smile.

"Just a little sick again." I replied laying my head against the cool stone. She nodded her head and helped me lower myself onto the ground.

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll explain the details to Tarkus." She walked over to him and he immediately handed her a small pillow and his travelers cloak. Samus made her way back to me and set everything down for me. I used both the cloak and the pillow to rest my head and laid on my side facing away from the fire to stare at the wall. After a long while of silence, I could hear Samus' hushed voices and the concerns of Tarkus. Though he seemed to be quite surprised the way he said pregnant. I quit listening to their conversation a little while after and drifted to sleep dreaming about Ike.

* * *

"Zelda?" Samus asked quietly. I opened my eyes and found her beside me. Sitting up slowly I stretched receiving an amused glance from Tarkus.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He laughed. Samus helped me stand and began to explain that Tarkus wanted to test our fighting skill and get us some armor. I sighed heavily and was given some food and water to eat before we got started. Cyrus found his place next to me and chatted with me while I ate.

"So tell me, how far in are you?" He asked. I stopped at his words and gave him a small smile before I replied.

"Oh, almost three months." As he nodded his head his grin widened.

"What are you hoping for?" I fumbled the question around in my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"It doesn't bother me what gender it will turn out to be, I will love it all the same." I stated proudly. With a small chuckle he stood and led me outside to a small clearing with the others. Samus was showing Tarkus her barehanded combat and he seemed quite impressed with her speed and agility. Tarkus spotted me however and dismissed the spar.

"Ah Zelda, I've been waiting for you." I approached him with a small smile.

"What for?" I asked smiling as well.

"To see what fighting skills you have." He stated. I looked at him and then to Cyrus who was now holding his bow and quiver. I spotted a target a little ways from here and looked back at Cyrus.

"Can I see your bow please?" Cyrus nodded and handed me his bow and an arrow. With ease I pulled back the string and released the arrow sending it straight into the center of the target. I smiled softly to myself and turned back to Tarkus and Cyrus who only looked at me with an awed expression.

"I knew there was something I liked about you." Cyrus laughed. I giggled in return.

"I've also had a few lessons with swords." I stated to Tarkus. He nodded his head with a grin.

"Cyrus can you hand her that sword." Cyrus handed it to me with a small smile and a head nod. Tarkus then drew his sword motioning a demonstration. Uneasily, I raised my sword and attacked but he only blocked with furrowing eyebrows. I attacked again and he blocked just as before but this time lowered his sword. "How many exactly?"

"Only about three." I smiled sheepishly. "He mostly taught me defense though."

"Alright then, we'll just test that." He lowered again this time offensively. With a quick swing of his sword he attack and I parried with ease just like Link taught me. More satisfied with the defensive than the offensive, he attacked again. Just as the last time, I deflected his attack but was caught off guard as his sword was now swinging to my side. I dropped my sword instinctively and grabbed his sword with my magic throwing it in the air behind me. His jaw dropped at what he just witnessed as he slowly rose.

"Oops..." I muttered looking over at Samus. She gave me a look that told me it was okay and we could trust them which reassured me so.

"What was that?" Tarkus asked slowly still bewildered.

"It's a long story." I sighed. He made a gesture for me continue. "Well, back in my kingdom of Hyrule-"

"Your kingdom..." Cyrus muttered lowly. I bit my lip knowing I slipped up again. "I knew it." I sighed knowing I would probably have to explain sooner or later.

"Yes, I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule." I stated in my usual tone of authority. Cyrus lowered his head chuckling.

"Amazing."

"Tarkus!" The conversation was interrupted by Martellus who almost tripped as he ran over to us. He stopped and panted heavily avoiding eye contact with me. With one last huff he raised up and pointed in the direction he came.

"What is it? Spit it out boy!" Tarkus then stood stiffly knowing what he was coming to say. The men looked at each other with small sly grins and left Samus and I in question.

**And another chapter is finished! I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. Any ideas on what Martellus is gonna say? Chapter 7 coming soon! Thanks again for reading! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**In some parts of future chapters I will be switching to third person for reasons I think you'll enjoy. Just a heads up. **

Chapter 7

"Thirty men huh?" Tarkus crossed his arm over his chest as Martellus nodded his head furiously in return.

"And they said something about Ike." My heart picked up at his words. We could rescue Ike... And very soon too. Even Samus noticed has excited I was. She merely giggled causing everyone to look at us in question. I cleared my throat and straightened up.

"When are we getting started?" I asked trying to seem calm, though I knew they could see through. Tarkus laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"As soon as we can get you into some good armor." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Then let's go. We'll use this." I dug through my pouch and pulled out Ike's savings. Tarkus' jaw dropped as he looked from me to the bag.

"And how exactly did you get all of that?" He asked.

"It's Ike's life savings, but I'm sure he wouldn't care if we rescued him using it." I grinned. Tarkus merely replied with a head nod.

"That will do just fine." He motioned for Samus and I to follow him. "Come, well get some now." Samus and I followed him into town different from the one we had previously been to. Tarkus led us right to a house in which he seemed to be cautious getting to. He opened the door slowly and motioned for us to hurry in.

"Ah, Tarkus, what can I help you with today?" An older man stood from his place at a desk and walked over to us using a cloth to wipe off his hands. Tarkus only chuckled once and shook the man's hand.

"Well Allen, we need some armor of your particular talents." Tarkus replied motioning to us. Allen laughed aloud and nodded his head.

"I see, new recruits for the resistance. Very well then, this way, both of you young ladies can pick out your own. Though you'll have to get rid of those dresses, but no worries, I have some I think will do you good." Allen led us to a back room which held many different types of armor, male and female, light and heavy. "Before we can pick out what armor is best suited for you I'll have to know your combat style." He then approached Samus. "You will be first, what's your name?"

"Samus."

"And your preferred combat style?" Samus bit her lip thinking. She had mostly shown Tarkus her barehanded skills.

"I'm teaching her with swords." Tarkus answered. Samus nodded in agreement. Allen nodded his head once and led her over to a few sets of armor and clothes. Of course Samus chose the orange armor and shorter light blue dress with thigh high stockings, short brown boots and a shorter cape. Allen smiled and then made his way over to me.

"And you my dear?"

"I'm Zelda." Allen nodded his head and waited for me to continue on. "I'm uh..."

"She's a mage." Tarkus looked at me and nodded his head once. "And also a very well trained archer." Allen turned to look at me and then over to a few newer dresses.

"Choose any one of those outfits." I nodded my head and walked over to the table that held the dresses. Of course my favorite color being purple, I chose the shorter purple and pink dress that was only a few shades lighter than my actual dress. Along with it were some long fingerless purple gloves, knee high pink boots and a short pink cloak with a hood. I held the dress up to my body noticing that the length reached my mid thighs. Allen chuckled at my choice. "Good choice. You girls change into your outfits and then we'll test them out." Allen and Tarkus left the room as Samus and I started changing. Once I finished changing I constantly pulled the dress lower slightly uncomfortable with the shortness. I helped Samus strap on her armor and stood back looking at both of our reflections in the mirror. Samus' armor mainly sat on her shoulders and chest.

"Ready?" Samus asked. I nodded my head once in answer and followed her out of the room. Tarkus and Allen were standing by a door holding a sword and a bow. Opening the door, they led us out into an enclosed courtyard where a few targets and racks of weapons were lining the walls. Allen walked out into the center handing Samus and Tarkus the swords and me the bow.

"So what kind of tome do you use?" Allen asked me casually. I shook my head.

"I don't use tomes." I replied. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"You don't use tomes? Then how do you use your magic?" I sighed heavily and looked over at Tarkus who approached and leaned in closer to Allen.

"She's not from this land. Her and Samus came here to rescue their friend Ike." Tarkus explained lowly. Allen nodded his head.

"That explains the ears." He murmured. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you sir." I nodded my head smiling and he returned the smile.

"So if you don't use tomes, what's your magic like?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it." I sighed.

"Then can you show us?" I nodded my head and turned. I spotted a dummy across the courtyard and focused my Din's fire. The fireball formed and flew across the courtyard exploding the dummy.

"Amazing..." Allen murmured. Tarkus as well seeing this for the first time was taken aback. I then walked a little ways from them and nodded to Samus who understood and threw her sword at me. Allen and Tarkus jumped but watched as I used Nayru's love to repel the sword. Again both watched in awe as I used Farore's wind to warp back over to them.

"I'd show you more but the rest you'll have to see in battle." I giggled. Their faces clearly shown their amazement. Samus however merely sighed heavily.

"If I let you even get the chance for close combat." She muttered. "You can't risk the chance of harming..." Her sentence trailed off as my hands then held my pudgy belly.

"You're right." I sighed in defeat. Allen lowered his gaze to my stomach in understanding.

"I see now, I didn't notice before." Allen shook his head. "I'm afraid she's right. To any mother, her child is more important. So, I'll give you something you can use to aid your allies from afar." Allen then swiftly disappeared into his house and returned with both hands behind his back though I could still partially see the bow.

"You're really giving her that?" Tarkus asked looking slightly surprised.

"Why not? I have no use for it anymore and she needs this to protect those she cares about." Allen pulled the silver bow from behind his back and rested it gently in my hands. I stroked the bow gently and looked back up at him shaking my head. "This was mine when I was about your age. I want you to have it."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Please, take it and protect your friends. I know you'll accomplish your goal." He smiled. I smiled softly in return and nodded my head slowly.

"Thank you for everything."

"Of course my dear." I hugged him briefly but pulled back as Tarkus started to fumble around in his pouch.

"We really must get back to the others. Allen, how much do I owe you for all of this?" Allen merely shook his head.

"Nothing Tarkus, think of them as gifts."

"Are you sure about that? There must be some way to repay you." Tarkus asked. Allen nodded his head.

"Stop this war and its good enough for me." He replied with a small laugh. Tarkus shook his head knowing that Allen's mind was made up.

"Very well then, then we'll be on our way." Tarkus sighed and turned to look at Samus and I. "Come on, let's see what the others have been up to."

* * *

Samus walked through the woods slowly and carefully trying to make as little noise as possible. Tarkus had said that Martellus would be straight down this direction from the camp. Of course she had to be the one to check in on him. With a small grunt she barely spotted through the thick of the forest a small stone fort knowing that Martellus was somewhere around here in the trees. Looking around briefly she sighed heavily seeing no sign of him. A small hushed voice then called her name from behind. She turned around and spotted Martellus at the top of a tree only a little taller than the rest. She carefully began to climb making sure she was taking the safest route up. Once at the top she began to pull herself up but gasped as she lost her footing.

"Gotcha!" Martellus exclaimed softly gripping her hands tightly. Samus gave his blushing face a grateful expression before being pulled up.

"Thank you so much." She muttered sitting next to him. Martellus merely looked back through his small telescope at the now clear from tress fort. All was silent for a long while. Samus cleared her throat and looked away from Martellus' blushing cheeks. She didn't know however how he looked at her from the corner of his eye almost admiring.

"S-so..." Martellus started with a stutter. "Tarkus got y-you and Zelda new armor?" Samus turned her head to look back at him and met his shy gaze. Blushing hard he looked down at the forest in front of him eying her every few seconds. She giggled slightly and leaned back against the truck of the tree.

"Yes, do you think it suits me?" She asked with a small blush. He couldn't reply only nodded his head trying to not look. The beautiful sunset was putting Samus in a mood she had never encountered before. The strange feelings made her uneasy around Martellus but left her longing to scoot closer. He noticed this however and became very nervous and uneasy. Little did they know that they wanted the same thing.

"We should get back before it gets dark." Martellus sighed heavily and moved to a branch beginning to descend down the tree. Samus followed after carefully yet clumsily due to the new feelings she'd encountered. Only a little ways from the bottom, she lost footing and fell right into the arms of Martellus. He set her down quickly and removed his hands from her waist blushing furiously. Samus and Martellus moved away from each other both blushing hard. "L-let's go." He muttered staring at the ground and both walking silently back.

**As promised here's chapter 7. And if any of y'all are wanting a more clear image of Zelda's new outfit, I based it off Louise from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. I've never even heard of that game, I just based the outfit off her's. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up only a few minutes before midnight laying still and silent. All of the others were sound asleep the only one I noticed up was the Elder for he wasn't there. I stood slowly and stepped outside for some fresh air. I could feel the baby moving around in my stomach but it only felt like butterflies. I put my hand on it comfortingly and rubbed softly with a small smile. Tomorrow marks three months into my pregnancy. Oh how I wished Ike could be here for that day. I jumped at the sound of slight rustling from the bushes. Bracing myself for who it might be I focused Din's fire but just before the fireball actually formed. With a relieved sigh I relaxed seeing that it was just the elder. He walked slowly over to the entrance but surprisingly stopped shortly looking at me from underneath his hood. I turned my gaze away and stared at the night sky. From the corner of my eye I noticed him walk in and sighed heavily. It was shortly after that I noticed something sparkling in the moon's light. I approached it and bent down picking it up to examine it. It was a small golden locket. Curiously, I opened it and found a small portrait of a two small children and two adults. The little blue haired boy much resembled Ike but I couldn't say for sure. Why this would be here, I had no idea. I clutched it tightly to my chest praying to the goddesses that it was a sign. I stood slowly walking back to the others and notice Samus up sitting by the small fire.

"Samus," I started slowly. She looked up to meet my gaze with saddened eyes.

"Hey Zelda." She sighed and turned back to the fire resting her elbows on her knees.

"What's the matter?" I asked sitting beside her. She stared at the fire not responding. It was short while after that she sighed heavily.

"I have this strange feeling and I don't know what it is." She whispered. She then turned and looked at Martellus' sleeping face with a small grin. "It's only around him though." I only smiled to myself. I knew what it was then, the look in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks. I went to speak but couldn't as she turned and stared back at the fire. "I've never felt like this around anyone before..."

"Samus," She looked back to me and sighed again. I smiled at her softly. "You... should get some sleep." _I'll let her figure this out on her own._ I thought behind a grin. Samus nodded once with a grin

"Thanks for listening Zelda." She moved over to her sleeping pad and laid down. I did as well and drifted off to sleep waiting anxiously for the morning to come.

* * *

The morning came faster than I had thought and today we were going over battle plans. Tarkus, Cyrus, Martellus and the Elder sat beside Samus and I as we all put out our ideas. Well, besides the Elder that is.

"Alright so here's what we've got. The fort has only one entrance which is the drawbridge. Cyrus, you will climb the wall and cut the counterweights for the gates allowing it to open. Once it's open the rest of us will go in and storm the fort. Once all of the rebels are destroyed we'll search for Ike." We all nodded as he clapped his hands together once. "Alright then, Zelda, you and I will have a few lessons before the battle. I want you to use my long sword for protection." I nodded once as everyone began preparing for the battle.

"Samus," Martellus came up behind her and blushed hard holding out a small crossbow looking gadget.

"Oh Martellus." She replied feeling the strange sensations again.

"I made this for you." Samus took the gadget and strapped it to the front side of her arm.

"Thank you." She looked up and met his beautiful green eyes. "Would you mind showing me how to work it?" She asked. He nodded still blushing.

"Well, you just put the arrow here, pull back the string, and release." He demonstrated it for her calmly and sent the arrow into the tree in front of them. Turning back to her he smiled but remembered who he was with. Martellus lowered his gaze and backed away clearing his throat. As Samus moves toward the others, she stops and turns around approaching him again.

"Thank you again, Martellus." With a quick kiss on his cheek, she watched as his cheeks flushed the brightest red and his grin widened. I smiled to myself and resumed buckling my belt. _It's a start._ I thought to myself._ I think all he needs is to get over his shyness. _I sighed heavily and stood up answering Tarkus' call.

* * *

As we reached the compound, Cyrus moved forward with Samus using his magical eye to to tell how far away it is from our current position.

"He says it's about three hundred meters and there are roughly thirty personnel inside the fort." Samus whispered. I gripped Tarkus' long sword closely to my chest. We were now a matter of moments away from rescuing Ike.

"Alright, brace yourselves this could be a tough battle." Tarkus waved a hand giving Cyrus the signal to begin. Cyrus moved fast across the wooden forest, his years in the rangers evident in the way he carries himself. When he reached the wall, he pulled out two arrows and began to crawl up the wall using the arrows to help scale it. When he reached the top, he encountered a guard. He forced one of the arrows through the eye socket while he slammed the other one into the throat and pushed the lifeless body over the wall making his way to the counterweights, he used his sword to cut one of the ropes but was encountered by the next guard before he could get to the second counterweight. His cover blown, he threw stealth out the window and allowed the guard to try to strike him. He dodged the swing and used his hands to pull the jaw and the upper head separate from each other. He then forced him under the second counterweight and cut it. The counterweight fell and smashed his body. Seeing the gate now open we all moved in and were greeted by twenty armed individuals just within the gate. It is obvious to me that they are not a small band of malcontent, they have heavy plate armor and military grade steel weapons. Martellus open fired with his cross bow, which laid down a surprisingly decent rate of fire. Samus used the hand cross bow he made her, but she also used a mixture of her martial arts in with it. The Elder used his massive axe to take on several at the same time, while Tarkus took on the most experienced of the group. I avoided the many around me and was caught of guard by the large man who's armor told me he was of a higher rank.

"Well, if it isn't Zelda, so nice of you to make our search easier." He chuckled.

"Where's Ike?" I demanded holding up Tarkus' sword. The man shook his head with a laugh.

"What's it matter, I'm going to be ending more than one life when I'm done with you!" Enraged by his comment, I attacked bringing my sword down on his head. The man however dodged and countered my strike. A few more strikes and I realized that this fight was one sided with him on the winning end. I however decided it was better for use my magic in this situation. I gave an exasperated cry and charged again focusing din's fire through his sword. This caught the man of guard trapping him between the ground and the fiery blade.

"I won't ask again. Where is Ike?" I growled. He laughed aloud and I pushed the tip of Tarkus' blade slightly deeper into his neck.

"You will never find him." Fed up and enraged by the man's taunts I decapitated him with the heavy swing of the sword and turned to face the main door leading into the fort. I couldn't hold back much longer and searched everywhere, in every little room and every little corner. The others as well spread out and searched with me but finding nothing. I returned outside and stared up at the sky which seemed to weep with me.

"He isn't here." Cyrus said flatly. The ranger's face displayed little emotion, but he was let down on the inside. Ike would have been a valuable asset in their battle against their enemies. He looked over to me, as I knelt down in the cold mud, on the verge of breaking down. Samus comforted me as I wept on her shoulder. Tarkus shook the loose blood that had not already caked to his armor. The aged veteran came next to the ranger. "It seems that she takes the fact he might actually be dead seriously."

"I think Ike might be more to her then a friend." The sour tone in Tarkus' voice was evident slightly, but Cyrus mealy nodded his head in acceptance.

"That explains that ring on her finger."

Tarkus went to speak again but he was interrupted by the sound of groaning. We all turned to see a moving body in the cold mud. Cyrus was about ready to fire off an arrow in the worthless hide, but Tarkus stopped him. I stood slowly and Samus followed me over to the survivor rolling him over. It was obvious that it was a high ranking officer. The tell tale signs of mace bludgeons was quite obvious as shattered teeth and blood was spilling out on the chest plate armor. My voice was soon quivering in rage, losing all other emotions in an instant.

"Where is he?" I demanded, my voice so cold that even Samus was taken off guard by the raw cold.  
The officer laughed, "Foolish little girl, you have absolutely no idea what happened to your boy. You should have hard him scream, how he begged for mercy how-" Before he could speak anymore, I was pushed aside by the Elder. He picked the officer off the ground by his collar as the elder pulled back the hood that obscured his face. A look of raw fear swept across the face of the officer, "Yyyy-ou." Was all that he could say.  
"Me." The Elder replied and flung the body against the nearby wall. I saw the face and was taken back. His face was chiseled from granite, and fading light brown hair closely cut to his head. I thought I saw Ike for a moment, but I merely shook my head. It looked almost like the one I had seen in the locket, but I couldn't be sure.  
The Elder then kicked his battle axe into his hand and flicked it from his hand to soon embed itself in the torso into the officer. The Elder approached menacingly and gripped the officer tightly by the neck. "Your one chance, worm. Where is my son?"  
The officer almost paled over in fear, and laughed. "He is at our impregnable bastion, you cannot save him." He was cut off by the Elder swinging his fist across the head of the officer, internally decapitating the traitor. Wrenching the axe out of the wall, the Elder turned back to several wide eyed faces including mine. Then it all came back to me, the mansion, the pictures of Ike's family mounted upon our dresser. My hands began to shake and my voice quivering as I whispered the one true name of the Elder.

"Greil..."

**And that's the end of chapter 8. Bet y'all weren't expecting that! :) I want to thank and credit Flame Falcon for helping me with the battle scene and all of these wonderful ideas. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was a little late, but no worries. I think you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 9

"Greil? But you're Ike's father! Everyone says you died when Ike was in his teens. How can you possibly be back now?" Tarkus sat across from Greil around the fire as Greil sighed heavily in reply.

"How can I explain this?" Greil muttered to himself. "The mastermind behind this whole war came up with some way to magically revive fallen soldiers. I didn't even know who I was at first, I just felt like a lifeless zombie and moved to his every whim. When they started threatening the ones I loved though, that's when I snapped out of it."

"Like amnesia?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yes, exactly like that." He replied. Everyone then turned their gaze on me. I knew they were looking for answers.

"And what about you Zelda?" Tarkus started. "What's your real relation to Ike?" I sighed heavily and lowered my gaze.

"I'm his fiancé." I stated. Greil hearing this moved closer to me as a small smile rose to his lips. He looked at my stomach and went to touch it still smiling.

"Then the baby is..."

"Yes, I carry your grandchild." He looked up at me and before I knew it embraced me in a bear hug.

"That's wonderful!" He pulled back and laughed aloud. "Boy does my son know how to pick em!" The others stayed silent during the moment but when all grew silent again. Tarkus drew the attention back to him.

"There's only one problem. We still don't know where Ike is and who the mastermind could be." He stated. "What in the..." Tarkus' eyebrows then furrowed as he sniffed the air taking in deep breaths of the new aroma. It was mere seconds later that Tarkus' broke out into tears hiding his face in his hands. I reacted immediately and placed myself beside him rubbing on his back in a comforting manner. His sobs however didn't die down in the least bit, only grew louder and louder. Martellus, Cyrus and Greil just watched the fire with blank faces. Samus didn't know how to react but locked eye contact with me for an hour at the least. During that time I as well began to smell the scents. The smell of smoke and burning houses filled my lungs. Eventually Tarkus' cries ceased and he was left staring at the fire as well with an angered face carved from unmoving stone. The others began to relax as Tarkus sighed heavily and stood.

"Follow me." He muttered lowly with his cold blank expression. Everyone stood as we began our silent trip following the scent of the fires. It was coming from the village we had just recently visited. The trees began to thin as we all found ourselves crouching behind the bushes in horror. Houses were set ablaze and small pools of blood on the ground led off to the bodies of friends and family of the people. The rebel soldiers had invaded the town with numbers of around three hundred in the least.

"Those bastards..." Tarkus hissed watching as a rebel soldier was dragging off a pleading woman into a house which he shut the door laughing. I turned away and sat on the ground with my back to the bushes. Tarkus looked down at me and sighed heavily. "We can't do this today. The sun is already setting and we aren't prepared to take on these numbers. We'll investigate tomorrow." Everyone nodded their head once and started off back to camp. During the short period of time there, Tarkus gave me a shorter lesson as well as Samus. As the night fell, everyone headed off to sleep early preparing for the investigation tomorrow.

* * *

Samus laid quietly awake from her constant tossing and turning. Though she kept her eyes closed and listened to the soothing sounds of the night. The sounds of shuffling and light footsteps however made her curious. Once the sounds faded off towards the entrance of the ruins, she opened her eyes to see Martellus was the only one missing. She sighed and closed her eyes again hoping that he would come back soon. Waiting patiently, he patience began to fade and her worry surface. With these rebels out and about anything could happen. Grunting slightly, she stood up slowly and quietly made her way out of the ruins. A small trail of fresh footprints led off into the woods the opposite direction of the town. She followed them being extra careful not to make any noise. Then suddenly they disappeared. Samus bent down to examine them and jumped at the voices of two rebel soldiers coming this way.

"Samus!" Martellus' low voice came from behind the tree next to her as he pulled her behind the tree with him. Samus' back was against the tree with Martellus' arms pressed against it on both sides of her. She lowered her head and closed her eyes blushing at how close his body was to hers.

"Can you believe it? That damn group of rebels cleared out the fort and killed Commander Isaac. Fredrick even said that Princess Zelda from Ike's letters was the one to kill him!" One of the rebels complained. The other one chuckled once.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that woman..."

"Say, why don't we get back to the town and go get some drinks?"

"Sounds good enough to me." The short conversation ended with the two rebels singing and laughing back to town. Once their footsteps faded, Martellus sighed heavily his warm breath blowing across her face. Samus opened her eyes and looked to realize her face was mere inches from Martellus'. Martellus as well noticed this and cleared his throat backing away. His cheeks were now the brightest red she had ever seen and she knew her's was as well.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked lowly finally swallowing her nerves. His gaze was still averted from her.

"I always get some time out here by myself." He stated with a stutter. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked. He replied with the shake of his head.

"N-not at all." Samus and Martellus started walking slowly and silently through the woods. Samus however would unknowingly find herself inching closer and closer. Samus looked at his handsome face from the corner of her eyes. As her eyes kept returning to his lips each time, she blushed and started playing with her blonde hair nervously. As they stopped walking, Samus took a deep breath.

"Martellus," She started blushing. He looked up slowly to meet her gaze with a small smile and a blush. "There's... something I need to tell you." Martellus' eyebrows furrowed at her hesitation. Samus cleared her throat and looked at the ground nervously.

"Samus..." Martellus stepped towards her slightly as Samus looked up again and slowly moved closer to Martellus. She didn't resist what her heart wanted and closed her eyes leaning in for the kiss she longed for. Martellus met her half way and placed both of his hands on each side of her neck bringing his lips to hers in a passionate long kiss. Samus felt her eyes beginning to tear up and threw both of her arms around him pulling his body closer to hers. He understood her desires and moved to the nearest tree pressing her back against it and his body against hers. Their kiss began to deepen as they both lost their selves in each other forgetting about everything else. Martellus pulled back slightly and sighed heavily with a small smile.

"Well," He started with a small laugh. "I guess that's one way to say it." Samus' contented smile widened as she returned her lips to his for another quick kiss. They parted shortly after and tried desperately to catch their breath.

"We should get back to camp." She murmured still smiling. Martellus nodded his head slowly his nerves completely gone now as well as Samus'. With a chuckle, he swooped her up and began to carry her back to the camp kissing her occasionally along the way.

* * *

I woke up rather early the next morning to find Cyrus already up and enjoying a fresh cup of tea. He greeted me with a small smile.

"You're up awfully early." He laughed. I stretched and sat down beside him on the stone bench as he offered me a cup of tea.

"I could say the same to you." I replied with a small grin taking the cup of tea. "Have you always been the first up?"

"Sometimes no, most of the time though yes." He stated casually. I heard Samus let out a long yawn and stand with a small smile. When she spotted me though, her smile faded. I looked at her in question as she slowly made her way over to me and sat down.

"What's the matter Samus?" I asked. She sighed heavily.

"Well, I found out how the rebels know about you." She started. "Ike had your letters on him when he was captured." I shook my head.

"I can't believe I never thought of that. That explains how they knew my name was Zelda. That means they know of our baby too."

"I wonder what exactly they want." Cyrus muttered stroking his goatee lightly.

"Wait a minute, how did you find this out?" I asked turning back to Samus with my arms crossed. She smiled sheepishly.

"I was walking though the woods and two rebel soldiers were talking about it." She replied looking away.

"What were you doing walking through the woods at night?" I raised an eyebrow and received a pleading look from her.

"I just needed some fresh air." She replied looking down. I nodded my head slowly as she eyed Martellus with a slight blush. I suppressed a giggle as I then understood exactly what happened. It was soon after that the others had woken up and Tarkus still seemed stuck on giving us another lesson but not before he wanted to explain a short overview. Everyone grabbed a bite to eat as Tarkus had begun to explain.

"Alright, our main focus today is finding any information regarding Ike or other captives the rebel army has hidden away. Even if you have to loot the dead bodies of the rebels, its our only chance of finding info of where Ike might be held. If by chance you are spotted by any single soldier, take him out quickly before he tells the others and be sure to hide the body. Now each of us will be paired up. Cyrus, your with me, Samus your with Martellus and Greil, protect Zelda at all costs." Tarkus stood slowly and motioned for me and Samus to follow him. "We'll have a quick lesson and then it's time to move out."

**Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you like the Samus and Martellus pairing. Who expected that? Any show of hands? Anyway, please review and get ready for the battle! Chapter 10 coming soon! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update guys. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter please tell me what you think in the reviews. **

Chapter 10

Stealth was never a strong point for me, but having Greil with me made me feel at ease knowing I was under the best protection. We entered through the northern edge of town where it was less guarded. Tarkus and Cyrus took a different path while Martellus and Samus were in the trees keeping watch. Any lone soldier we came upon, Greil would take him out silently and drag his body behind cover. Though as usual nothing would be on him of any interest. With each body though, I thought of it as getting steps closer to finding Ike. Though the entire time, I felt watched. Greil felt it too but he seemed more focused on the mission at hand. As we were turning the corner to the back of a building, we stopped at the sight of a woman curled up in ball sobbing. Without the time to think about what I was doing, I dashed to her and dropped to me knees pulling the woman into my arms realizing that she was barely out of her teens. She raised her shocked eyes to me and gasped trying to pull away. It seemed that realization crossed her face for she calmed down and took a deep breath.

"You're that lady..." She muttered lowly keeping eye contact. "Uncle Allen gave you his bow."

"How do you know that?" I asked her. She smiled softly and went to stand.

"I saw you in the courtyard through my window." I stood and felt Greil's presence now behind me. "Come with me, I can help you." I looked at Greil who nodded once. Glancing in the tall trees where Samus was, I noticed Martellus' hand laid gently on her thigh. With a sigh I turned back to the girl as she turned and led us through the back door of the building. We came upon a larger room with a group of five rebel soldiers. The girl looked through the archway at them and pulled back slightly motioning for me to come a little closer.

"I'll distract them, when you get the chance sneak across to that hallway there. Go up the stairs and there will be a study that one of the higher ranked soldiers is using. Good luck!" That being said the girl drew back and disappeared into another room. I took a deep breath and peeked in through the door again at them. This time the girl came through with a tray of glasses containing alcohol. Each man cheered and jumped at the sight following her into the other room. Greil and I took this moment to sneak into the other room and up the stairs. We checked room by room until behind one door I stopped Greil feeling a presence. He nodded his head in understanding and allowed me to slowly open the door. What we found was no surprise. A drunken rebel was passed out on the floor with a bottle of wine in his hands. Greil took action then and slowly made his way over to him drawing a dagger from the scabbard on the desk. I knew what Greil was going to do, but I watched knowing that sooner or later I was going to have to get used to it. Greil covered the commander's mouth with his hand and drove the dagger through his chest letting the rebel squirm around. Once the rebel grew still Greil removed his hand from the mouth and dug through the pockets for anything useful. He pulled away and shook his head.

"This one's no good." He stated simply. As he stood he looked around and moved swiftly to a window facing away from the main road. I tossed him the rope from the desk almost reading his thoughts. Slowly he lowered himself down the side of the building. Once he was on the ground I started down the rope slowly and cautiously. Greil helped me when I was in his reach and set me down on the ground. I looked over back to Martellus seeing hold up two fingers and point in the direction we planned on heading.

"Two rebels around the corner." I whispered to Greil. He nodded his head and sighed.

"We'll wait for them to pass." After he finished his statement, Tarkus and Cyrus came around the corner just opposite of us. Tarkus merely wore a smirk and moved to the corner of the building right where the rebels were coming. Greil knew his intentions and moved opposite of him. Once the rebels were close enough. Greil and Tarkus reached out grabbing one and clamping their hands on the rebels mouths. Almost simultaneously, Tarkus and Greil slit their throats. I locked eye contact with one of the rebels and watched as his pleading gaze faded away only leaving the lifeless eyes of a young boy not old enough to even fight. Guilt began to consume me as I sighed heavily and turned away. Cyrus sensing my despair walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I see it too Zelda, but this was the path he chose." Tears began to build in my eyes as I embraced Cyrus muffling my sobs into his shoulder. He rubbed my back in a comforting way. After a short while of this he pulled away with a small smile. "Come on, Ike's waiting on us." That statement was all there was needed to motivate me. With that being said a grin spread across my face as I dashed off to Greil. I could see a smile at the corner of his lips as well. We all continued off to the next building in search of more information.

* * *

Samus squinted her eyes watching as the others snuck in yet another building. _So far so good. They haven't been noticed at all yet._ She thought peeking at Martellus from the corner of her eye. He raised his small telescope again and watched the group from a window.

"It seems they found another without any info." He sighed lowering it and handing it to Samus. She took it from him and looked through it into the window where Greil and Tarkus were standing. Samus lowered the telescope slightly and looked at Martellus. His eyes were focused just below her neck. Samus giggled causing him to look up and away with a furious blush. "I'm sorry! I-I don't know what came over me." He stuttered. Samus sighed heavily with a small smile.

"It's alright, Martellus." She placed a hand on his leg and leaned her head against his shoulder. A small smile broke out across his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer. Samus had to admit she liked how Martellus was more open with her. Though he still had his shy moments. Samus pulled away from him and noticed quick movements in a building. Holding up the telescope a rebel soldier bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Intruders!" Many rebel around repeated it running across the town. Martellus spotted the others and bit his lip.

"I guess it's time to fight." He muttered. Samus looked at him and back down at the town below.

"Well, if that's the case," She started with a small smile. Martellus noticed her motioning to the hand crossbow he made her as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Then I'm ready for anything."

* * *

The bellowing of the soldiers all around us outside and inside the building made me curse under my breath. I actually even surprised myself saying them. We all hurried down the stairs in attempts of an escape but were caught by a group of rebel soldiers. There was no time for any hesitation as Tarkus leaped forward and brought down his massive axe on one of the rebels heads. Greil took action as well as Cyrus while I used my magic to attack from a distance. It was shortly after when a rebel slipped by and charged at me. I charged up my magic and once he was close enough thrusted my palms to his chest sending him straight into another rebel knocking them both to the ground. Tarkus and Cyrus gave me a impressed look while Greil finished off the last one.

"Zelda, do me a favor please." Tarkus moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "When we get back to Samus and Martellus, you and Samus try to stay hidden in the trees. Ike would kill me if something happened to you." I made a disgusted look.

"But I want to help fight." I protested. Tarkus sighed.

"Please Zelda, think of your baby. We don't want to put it in any danger now do we?" I lowered my eyes in defeat. Again he was right. I pulled away and crossed my arms.

"Fine but if anything happens I will fight too." Tarkus chuckled at my statement.

"Good enough. Come on, we better get going before more show up." Tarkus led us out the back door of the building and along side the trees on the outer edge of town. Taking the long way around was better than getting stuck in a fight in the middle of town. The rebels were rather restless and darted around town while the high ranking officers ordered for every building to be searched. I took a deep breath and held it as we managed to reach the trees. What we found though was a horrible surprise. Samus sat on her feet sobbing and holding Martellus in her arms. An arrow was impaled deeply in his right side just below his ribs. I covered my mouth with my hands. No, it couldn't be.

"Samus lay him down flat. I need to heal this wound immediately." I ordered. Samus did so as I dropped to my knees beside him. I used my magic to sense where exactly it hit. "Damn it..." I muttered. Samus looked up at me with a tear streaked face.

"What is it? Is it bad?" She asked through sobs.

"The arrow hit is liver if I don't heal this soon he'll die." Wrapping a single hand around the arrow I pulled it out as he began to squirm. "Hold him down!" Samus did so stopping Martellus from squirming around. His face was now twisted in pain as I placed my hands on his side focusing my powers into healing him.

"Zelda will he be alright?" Samus asked lowly looking at his pained expression. I looked up at her briefly noticing her now somber eyes. She looked up to meet my gaze with tears still pouring from her eyes. I nodded my head.

"I promise. If this works my magic should be able rapidly speed up the healing process and help the wound from this life threatening state. I'll heal him the best I can, Samus, just make sure you can hold off the rebels long enough for me to finish." Samus nodded once her face now cold and angry. She stood slowly and held up the sword Tarkus had let her borrow. She said nothing else just walked out onto the battlefield meeting the others. I watched her as she was now in a bloody rage hacking at any rebel that approached her. It seemed the adrenaline running through her increased her speed and strength for every rebel she faced fell to her blade. I gasped as Martellus groaned in pain and his eyes drooped shut again. I brought my hands back to his stomach and focused again.

**Well I hope y'all like the chapter. I'll get chapter 11 out as soon as I can. Thank for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright here is chapter 11. Hope y'all enjoy. :)**

Chapter 11

Samus swung her sword again at the next rebel that stepped up to her. Though occasionally her mind would wander off to Martellus just hoping that he was okay. Samus got caught off guard and spun around about to take a blow to the head from one of the rebels massive swords. Samus closed her eyes letting out a cry and bracing herself for the impact. A few moments later it never came. She opened her eyes to see the rebel laying flat on his back with a fresh bleeding wound to the chest. Tarkus let out a chuckle which startled her so.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Samus let out a huff and stuck her nose in the air as his smile widened.

"I could have handled it." She muttered. Tarkus chuckled again and shook his head.

"Whatever you say." Samus looked back examining the next wave of rebels heading this way. Samus took a brief moment to examine the bodies of already fallen soldiers. There were at least 25 kills and it seemed they'd have about 35 after the next wave. Given that no one gets hurt that is. Samus raised her sword and let out an exasperated cry dashing off to meet the next wave. Each rebel paused briefly in surprise at her but continued on. Samus swung the heavy sword at two that pushed her off to the side while the others attacked Tarkus and Greil. They stammered back slightly by the blow but chuckled lowly and stood firmly in their spots. Samus' eyebrows furrowed at the hesitation in attacking.

"Come on now lady, lower your sword and surrender. We might just spare your life." The tallest rebel stepped forward with an evil grin.

"Screw you!" Samus hissed raising it again. The rebel held up both hands and stepped back.

"You really don't want to do this. The last thing I want to do is kill you." Samus barely lowered her blade with a suspicious glance.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I'm asking you to surrender. There's no point in fighting an innocent woman." He replied easing closer. It was then that she took in his apparel. He was a high ranking soldier, possibly a general. Samus held her sword up pointing it directly between his eyes not buying his attempts.

"Then why try to destroy my friends and family? I won't stand for that. Try to kill her and I'll slit your god damn throat!" She growled. The rebel shook his head and raised his sword with a sigh.

"Then you leave me no choice." Both soldiers closed in on Samus and prepared for an attack. She was as well prepared for an attack until a scream of agony escaped Martellus' lips. Samus gasped and jumped back against the building which they cornered her into. Two arrows zipped by embedding themselves deeply in the rebels temples before they had the chance to attack. Both of their eyes grew wide as they collapsed onto the ground. Samus flung her eyes to the direction the arrows came from and caught a glimpse of a hooded figure dashing off deeper into the woods. Samus exhaled heavily and whispered a soft thank you for her mysterious savior. After a moment to collect her thoughts she picked up Tarkus' sword and returned to the battlefield.

* * *

I bit my lip in concentration as I slowly healed Martellus' wound. Only a bit longer until I was finished. Using my magic, I carefully repaired all the tissues and veins that were severed by the arrow. Martellus as well seemed a bit more at ease than the beginning of his treatment. It was moments like this that I wished I spent more time studying the healing arts of the triforce's power. A droplet of sweat ran down my forehead but I refused to take my hands away from Martellus' body to merely wipe it away. He meant too much to Samus and I was not about to let him go. After a short while I exhaled heavily and pulled my hands away. His wound was now completely healed.

"There we go." I murmured under my breath. Martellus' pained expression vanished and was replaced by a relieved one. His chest now rose and fell gently with his soft breathing. I had to admit I was quite proud of myself. Remembering the others, I moved to peek around the tree to see them still fighting. Samus seemed to catch a glimpse of me and hurried over dropping to her knees by Martellus on the opposite side of where I sat. Her eyes began to tear up again as her shaking hand went out to touch him. She stopped midway and pulled back slightly.

"Is he...?" She asked with a shaking voice. I smiled softly as she raised her eyes to look at me.

"Yes, he's fine now. He just needs a few minutes to rest." I stated softly. The corners of her mouth twisted up in a smile as she lowered her eyes back to him. Before I knew it she embraced his body and pulled him up into her arms muffling her sobs of joy and relief into his neck.

"S-Samus..." He started lowly reaching out to touch her cheek. Samus snapped her head up and moved his scruffy hair from his eyes.

"I'm here... I'm here." She murmured more tears pouring from her eyes. He smiled softly closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Ah, for a second I thought I was in heaven." He sighed. Samus cocked her head in question.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. His eyes opened again as he cupped her chin and smiled warmly.

"I looked up and saw a beautiful blonde angel." He stated with a small grin. Samus started sobbing again as my eyes widened at her actions. Much to my surprise she tackled him kissing him anxiously. I looked away and peeked around the tree with a gasp. Tarkus Greil and Cyrus seemed to have completely disappeared. I stood and squinted my eyes at the new figures in the distance just below the setting sun, one of which I recognized right away.

"Elincia!" I gasped. Samus and Martellus jumped up beside me and watched as the Crimean army was moving in. The rebels began to flee at the sight of them.

"It's about time they showed up." Martellus muttered lowly. I watched as every rebel cleared out of the area and ran passed us not once looking back or caring that we were the ones they were looking for. Soon after I took off in a full out sprint to Elincia.

"Zelda! Wait!" Samus called dashing off after me. Elincia seemed to hear this and dismounted her pegasus with furrowing eyebrows.

"Elincia!" Tears swelled up in my eyes as her eyes began to widen at the sight of me. I ran in to embrace her with a tear streaked face. She stiffened and shorty after hugged me back. I pulled away and watched as a small grin spread across her face.

"Zelda? Is that you?" She questioned with a small laugh. Her eyes ran down my body but stopped as she gasped at my bulging belly. Her eyes snapped back up to mine and her questions were evident there.

"Yes it's what you think." I muttered with a small grin.

"You're pregnant..." She gave a light laugh and shook her head. Suddenly then her smile died and was replace by a cold stiff expression. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to save Ike." I started caught a little off guard by her tone of voice.

"To save Ike hm?"

"Yes, I'm here to save my fiance." She glared at me through now harsh eyes.

"Fiance or not, you have no business here in Crimea. Leave now or I will have to force you out." I was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude and stepped away.

"What..." My eyes teared up again.

"You may be the Princess of Hyrule, but I am the Queen of Crimea and I order you to leave Crimea at once. I have nothing more to say to you." Elincia mounted her pegasus and gave me a head nod. "Farewell Zelda."

Both Samus and Martellus as well as I stood in utter shock as she made her leave along with the rest of the Crimean army. Many of the soldiers even looked slightly confused at the queens actions. I lowered my head and held my stomach starting off back to the camp. Samus and Martellus quietly followed after exchanging a few puzzled looks. Once we were at the camp I sat quietly beside the fire as Samus rubbed my back in a comforting manner. I sighed heavily.

"I don't care what she says. I'm going to save Ike." I muttered coldly.

"And I'm here with you." Samus stood causing me to look up into her hope filled eyes. I nodded once and received a thumbs up from Martellus.

"So am I." He stated with a small grin. I sighed with a grin as well. I was glad Martellus was open with us now which actually brought a question to mind. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I wonder where the others are." I stated lowly. Martellus' eyebrows furrowed as well.

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing." He stated lowly. Suddenly, Greil and Cyrus walked through the doors making me sigh in relief.

"Ah thank the goddesses." I murmured. Greil shot me a grin and sat down beside the fire with a yawn.

"Sorry," Cyrus chuckled. "We didn't mean to worry you." I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"Well, you two are here. Where's Tarkus?" Martellus asked for me.

"He said he had something to do, though he wouldn't say what it was." Cyrus answered with a sigh. "We should all get some rest, he'll be back soon anyway." Everyone agreed with that as well as me and fell asleep in no time at all. I was the last one awake and laid silently on my side staring at the night sky.

* * *

The sound of blades clashing together echoed throughout the forest. Tarkus pushed away the black figure and chuckled lowly.

"So it is you." Tarkus panted and lowered his sword as well as the hooded figure whose face was shrouded completely. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"Indeed it is. It's been a long time Tarkus." He muttered in a low voice.

"Yes, it has." Tarkus sighed heavily and stood up straight. "Why are you here Titus?"

"A contract."

"Contract? Of what sort?"

"To assassinate that girl."

"Over my dead body!" Tarkus growled. Titus held up his hands in surrender.

"Now, now, I'm not even going to do it anymore. The contract was falsely written." Titus walked over to Tarkus and removed his hood to reveal the younger face much resembling Tarkus.

"What do you mean?" Tarkus asked with furrowing eyebrows.

"I mean the contract was full of lies. The girl was said to be a wretched traitor. Princess was never mentioned anywhere. Or even the fact that she was bearing a child." Titus explained. Tarkus raised an eyebrow and nodded his head once. "Now I can't explain who exactly the mastermind behind this is but I can help you out. I know the location of Ike currently and what fortress he will be moved to next."

"And you just plan to abandon your contract to help your enemy?" Tarkus scoffed at the ridiculous words he was hearing. Titus sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I have no enemies and no allies. Business is strictly business." Titus replied.

"Then?"

"What was stated in the contract was a lie, therefore I'm voiding it. I'm now offering to set up a new one, free of charge. Just state your terms." Tarkus hesitated for a long while before anything else was said. Titus merely stood with his arms crossed waiting for the reply.

"Alright," Tarkus sighed. "My only goal here is getting Ike back to Zelda, no matter the cost." Titus nodded his head once.

"Then it's settled. Meet me back here when you are ready. I'll give you time before we depart."

**Well there's the end of chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed. Please review for any comments on what you think could happen. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I doubt any of you will listen, but I feel as if I must explain a few things. You know me as Tarkus, and while that is my name, I was known as Head Captain of the Guard for the king Ashnard. You must remember how dark those times were. I committed so many dark deeds for a king I blindly followed. I have slain so many defenseless women, men and children than I care to count. My sleep is filled with the screams of those I have killed. Where others see life, I see only death. Those I have flayed, executed for speaking out against the King, my Blood lust was known as the Executioner of the Mad King. I am still hunted for those crimes. When my right side woke myself from the nightmare, it was when I was ordered to hunt down and kill two children, their names were Ike and Mist. They were only toddlers, and I had saw them previously. I said two letters that my liege didn't want to hear, no. While it was a moral victory, the price was devastating, as refusal of orders. I was bound and watched as my entire family lineage was placed to death. I watched my wife flayed alive after being ravaged by my former comrades. My Nieces and Nephews were slaughtered in the most brutal of fashions even my younger niece, who was only a week old was tossed onto a bonfire still alive. My children were tied into groups of two, and to save arrows they shot only one in the head and the other fell to the moat, the weight of the dead drowning them. I was then sentenced into exile, and I became the man I am right now. That sour tone you heard in my voice when I spoke of Ike, it was because I held him responsible for the death of my family. But now I see it clearly. But now I see it differently. Each victory must come at a price, in one form or another. This time, I have decided to pay it myself. And if the cost is my life... so be it._

Tarkus sighed heavily and set down the letter next to the sword he was now giving Samus. With a quick look around he took a deep breath considering that this could be the last time he'd ever see them again. But he knew that it was for the right reasons. Titus remained waiting in the exact spot he had been before for Tarkus to arrive. Once Tarkus had approached him Titus pulled his hood over his head and turned in the direction of the fortress. Their slow walking allowed for some conversation.

"Titus, where did you go all this time?" Tarkus started lowly. Titus remained silent. "I thought that you would have been killed too."

"Yes, I thought I was finished as well until my senses came back and everything was clear. Once I escaped, I was named a rouge and very soon the last of the Phantoms. No one else even knows of us anymore. Except that mysterious puppeteer who's pulling the strings from the shadows."

"You don't have any clue who it might be?"

"No, though there is a strong possibility that he's high ranking in Crimea. I do know however that this man possesses dark powers of necromancy. He can bring the dead back to life but it does take it's toll on his body."

"That explains Greil, though, I'm still puzzled as to why they would bring him back over many others."

"Greil wasn't the only general brought back. I'm afraid Zelgius as well was revived but he's completely brainwashed and can't remember anything of his former self. Now he reigns over the rebel guard as their commander moving to every whim of his master."

"General Zelgius, previously killed by Ike in the Tower of Guidance on Ike's mission to rid the continent of the goddess Ashera's judgment. Well, this will be one tough battle indeed." Tarkus let out a low chuckle and looked straight ahead.

"Of course, and everyone knows the story of Ike's success in the tower. It spread like wildfire across the continent. Though as all usual do, it died off and a new power hungry fool stepped up claiming to take Tellius to it's highest. Having General Zelgius and Greil to back the plan up seemed to spark the interest of many eventually forming the rebel army. Tarkus," Titus gave him a look of seriousness. "Talking to them won't work, many have tried but they're too blinded by the power to even comprehend what this madman is doing to Crimea. All we can do is fight. No matter how many people have to die, it's our only chance at restoring the peace back to Crimea." Tarkus listened to Titus' story with a sour look. Eventually he let out a sigh and spotted the fortress just ahead.

"Titus, no matter what happens to me, you must ensure that you and Ike get out alive. Ike is our only chance for winning this war, and I'd hate to see Zelda lose everything she has just like I once did." Titus nodded his head slowly with eyes filled with sorrow. They both crouched lower to the ground and made their way to the bushes just before the clearing the fort was in. Guards were on patrol at the top of the great stone walls making it to risky to try to climb. The main gate as well wasn't an option by the group of soldiers guarding it.

"Ike must be here. Otherwise this fortress wouldn't be so heavily guarded." Tarkus muttered. He looked over to Titus who wore a small smile. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Of course. This particular fortress has a secret entrance through some tunnels underground. Even the rebel army doesn't know about it. The tunnels will bring us to the eastern side of the fortress while we may have to sneak a bit to the prison cells at the northern edge."

"You sneaky little bastard." Tarkus chuckled lightly. Titus shrugged his shoulders and returned the chuckle.

"I learn from the best. Come on, we should hurry. The night won't cloak us forever." Tarkus nodded once and followed Titus to the woods on the eastern side of the fortress. Just a little ways away was a dried up well which Titus pulled out a rope and lowered himself into. Tarkus followed him down but stopped as Titus took the time to light his torch. Tarkus' eyebrows raised in surprise discovering Titus' magical abilities. Titus opened the rusted gate and allowed Tarkus through before closing it again. The dark and dank tunnels infested with rodents and spiders seemed to go on forever, until they

approached a locked gate that is. Titus pushed on it finding that it wasn't moving anytime soon. With a swift kick Titus knocked the old gate down as the sound of clanking metal echoed throughout the tunnel.

"This tunnel doesn't seem to have been used in a long time." Tarkus stated rubbing his hands along the stone wall. Titus nodded his head.

"The last time it was used was during the mad king's war. I suppose it had just been forgotten over time." Titus replied. After a short period of silence and continued walking Titus stopped at a ladder and looked up at the small rays of light coming from the wooden door on the wall above. Titus began to climb the ladder and reached out pushing the wooden door open. Tarkus as well made his way through the little door into what seemed like an empty storage room. Titus motioned for him to approach the door and Tarkus did slowly hearing muffled voices.

"We'll be moving Ike to the new fort tomorrow. I'll take over for now. You go get some well deserved drinks. I'm sure your quite tired from guarding him all night."

"Thank you. I'll go do that right away." The sound of jingleing keys being exchanged echoed throughout the hall. Footsteps as well trailed off in opposite directions, one pair seeming rather hasty. Titus slowly lifted the wooden bar on the door and opened it examining the hall in both directions. A little ways down the hall was one rebel soldier stopping to look into the room beside him. Titus held up his hand to Tarkus and began slowly and silently down the hall taking the opportunity to take out the next rebel on guard duty. After the rebel had closed the door with a small laugh, Titus wrapped one hand around the rebel's mouth and held a dagger to his throat. The rebel's eyes grew wide as Titus dragged him down the hall and back to the storage room. Tarkus restrained the rebel's arms as Titus slit the man's throat. Once the rebel quick squirming around Tarkus dragged him to the corner and took a small cloth wiping some of the blood from his armor. Titus grabbed the keys from his belt and returned to the door checking again before motioning for Tarkus to follow. Tarkus slowly closed the door behind him and followed Titus down the hall and around the corner. Titus peeked in an open door to find about six rebels asleep on beds and small pallets on the floor. He began to resume sneaking again and stopped looking in another open door finding the same thing. Cautiously he checked around another corner and squinted his eyes at the distant objects. A guard sat in a small wooden chair sound asleep beside a slightly larger door.

"Alright the prison cells are just beyond that door. We'll take out the guard grab Ike and hurry out of here." Tarkus nodded his head once and followed behind Titus. Titus covered the guards mouth with his hand and did the same as he did with the other. Tarkus pushed open the door as Titus dragged the body into the room with them. Tarkus closed the door and surveyed the room. In the very last cell was a blue haired man who groaned and leaned over on his side. Tarkus rushed over to him and pulled at the cell door. I didn't budge. As Tarkus waited for Titus to unlock the door, he bent down and studied Ike. His arms covered in small cuts and bruises. His clothing torn in multiple places. Even Ike's once healthy face was now thin and frail while dark circles surrounded his eyes. Tarkus knew that Zelda was not going to be very collected when she sees Ike's condition. Titus unlocked the cell door and Tarkus rushed to Ike sitting him up.

"Ike, can you hear me? We're going to get you out of here." Ike's eyes opened slightly and drooped back shut while he mumbled under his breath the first syllable of a word. Tarkus made it out to be Zelda's name. With a small smile Tarkus lifted up Ike's head. "Don't worry Zelda is alright, she's waiting for us back at the camp." Ike's eyes opened slightly again and this time a small smile formed on his lips.

"Th..thank... goodness..." His eyes again fell shut. Tarkus then lifted Ike and slung him onto his back. Ike held on with as much strength as he had drifting in and out of consciousness. Titus gave Tarkus a single head nod as they began to make their way out of the room. Swiftly they traveled through the halls and reached the tunnels. A loud shout was heard echoing throughout fortress. Titus made his way down the ladder and Tarkus handed Ike over to him. Once Tarkus was down, he grabbed Ike back as the two sprinted through the tunnels, the loud voice of the rebels still shouting behind them. Tarkus cursed under his breath at the next obstacle. Climbing the wall with Ike would be quite a challenge.

"Climb up to the top and pull us up." Tarkus nodded once and did as Titus said. Tarkus climbed the rope back to the top of the well and waited for Titus signal. Once Titus had a hold of Ike, Tarkus set down his axe and began to pull Titus and Ike up. After much straining Titus and Tarkus began to carry off Ike. They stopped however and spun around at a man's chuckling. They found a man of smaller build flanked by four cloaked warriors wearing the same clothing as Titus. Titus noticed this and let out a hiss.

"The Phantoms." He muttered. Tarkus turned his attention back to the man and lowered into a defensive position.

"Well well well, and just where do you think you're going with him hm?" He laughed lowly twirling a sword around in his hands. Tarkus stepped in front of Titus and turned his head slightly not breaking eye contact with the man.

"Titus, get Ike back to camp, I'll deal with this." Titus went to object but stopped and sighed heavily with a small nod. As Titus dashed off with Ike, the Phantoms beside the man started after them. Tarkus however quickly caught them off guard and downed each Phantom with ease only receiving a small wound. The man began to laugh and Tarkus soon after recognizing who he was.

"You..." He growled. "I should have know. The Grandmaster of the Phantoms."

"You cannot win this war Tarkus. Give up now, before it's too late."

"You will never reign over me! And I won't allow you to hurt my friends!" Tarkus jumped forward at the man who raised his sword blocking the powerful blow of Tarkus' axe. Tarkus however didn't see him pull out a much smaller blade aimed at his side. Tarkus grunted and jumped back leaving the man only laughing.

"Do you really think you can save that girls future? No, no she will have the same fate as you. I will take it all away and make her suffer the true pains of loss!" The man smirked at Tarkus and motioned for another attack. Tarkus hesitated briefly letting his words sink in. He stood up straight with a sour look and began removing his armor. The man raised an eyebrow with a small chuckle.

"Let's settle this, here and now." Tarkus growled. He removed the last of his armor and raised his axe once again. The man nodded his head in agreement. Both charged at each other and each delivering lethal blows. Though they both blocked them with ease. Tarkus moved away watching as the grandmaster charged at him this time. His quick and agile movements made it slightly harder to block. Tarkus took an opening in his defenses to bring the axe down on the grandmaster's shoulder. It was shortly after tarkus noticed that he dodged it that a sharp pain filled his chest causing him to scream out in pain. Tarkus backed away slightly taking in the sight of the grandmaster's blade driven into his chest. The grandmaster let out a low chuckle.

"I wonder how history will remember you, Tarkus, how will the annals of history portray you? A shame the dead man won't be able to see it." The grandmaster taunted him. Tarkus exhaled sharply, blood dripping from his mouth.

"We're finished, we both are." Planting the palm of his hand against the grandmaster's neck, Tarkus shot a cross bow bolt from Martellus' gift. The grandmaster screamed in agony and disappeared into thin air leaving Tarkus on his knees. Tarkus attempted to crawl and pulled at the ground bringing himself a little farther away from the site of his defeat. Shortly after the pain wouldn't let him continue on and he rolled onto his back closing his eyes. A small smile formed on his lips as he muttered only a few words he was relieved he could say. "My debt has been paid."

**Sorry for the late update guys and please don't hate me for killing off Tarkus, you'll see later on what I have planned. Well I hope y'all enjoyed ****the chapter and yay Ike's back! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks again for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's chapter 13. Sorry guys this is gonna be a shorter chapter. I even cried when I wrote this chapter so... I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 13

I awoke at the break of dawn seeing that no one else was here. I stood up quickly and walked outside to find them all standing around a cloaked figure. It was the mop of blue hair and torn blue clothes that made my heart drop. I stood frozen in place as tears swelled up in my eyes. Before I knew it my feet had taken off in a full out sprint to them. I dropped to my knees beside my fiancé and stroked his cheek lightly. His body was covered in bruises and small cuts along with a hand shaped bruise on his neck. I quickly laid my hands gently on his chest and moved them over many areas of his body just searching for any fatal injuries. Once I hadn't found any I focused more on healing his cuts and bruises. I healed many and placed my hand on his forehead closing my eyes. He let out a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered open.

"Zelda..." He smiled reaching up to touch my cheek. I grabbed his hand and kissed it gently placing it on my stomach. His eyes snapped completely open and he tried desperately to sit up with the help of Cyrus. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're safe now, don't worry." Tears poured out of my eyes again and I jumped in his lap tackling him down to the ground again. He let out a laugh and wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Well, it's been quite a while, hasn't it Ike?" Greil chuckled lowly catching Ike off guard. Ike turned his head to look at him with an awed expression.

"Father?" Greil let out a hearty laugh startling Ike.

"Who else? You really don't recognize your own father?" His laughter died down causing Samus to clear her throat.

"Zelda," Samus started lowly. I turned to look at her in question. "You need to read this." Samus handed me a letter with somber eyes. I took it reading over it quickly. It took a few moments for me to realize just what Tarkus had done for me. I brought both of my hands to my mouth letting the letter fall to the ground in front of me.

"No...No... It can't be." I looked to the cloaked figure who stepped forward and motioned to the woods.

"I will take you to him." He stated grimly. I nodded my head slowly and looked to Ike who grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Everyone followed him silently as a depressing atmosphere fell over us. We arrived to find Tarkus laying on his back in a pool of his own blood. His chest rose and fell in sharp painful breaths. I approached him with tears again pouring over. His chest was impaled by what looked like a sword judging by the wound. I dropped to my knees and swiftly place my hands on the wound attempting to heal it with more and more tears pouring from my eyes. He coughed loudly as more blood dripped from his mouth.

"Please, just hold on, I can heal you." I cried. "Please, Tarkus, please don't die." I sobbed loudly while desperately trying to heal his wound. It was when Ike's hand was placed on my shoulder that I broke down. Ike shook his head with burning eyes. I turned and buried my face in his chest. Tarkus' hand reached out to touch me causing me to gasp and turn to grab it.

"Z-Zelda..." He had another fit of coughing before he opened his droopy eyes to look at me.

"It's alright. I'm here." I squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I'm sorry... this was... just something... I had to do..." He sighed heavily and coughed once more. "Ike... please protect her with all your might... and Zelda... never let anyone take your family away from you... I don't want you to lose your family like I once did... Always fight for them... Samus..." Samus moved forward and grasped his hand from me.

"Yes." A single tear ran down her cheek as he let out a small chuckle.

"My sword... is now yours... Take good care of it... and never leave Martellus' side... As for you Martellus'... Don't let anything harm her or I personally will haunt you..."

"Of course." Martellus sniffled with a single nod of his head.

"Cyrus... please protect them all... and teach them all you can." Cyrus lowered his head and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Tarkus, as you wish." Cyrus held in his tears and looked away.

"As for you Greil... protect everyone." Tarkus then turned his gaze back to Ike and I.

"One more thing... Both of you have to promise me you'll protect that baby... Don't let anything happen to it..." Tarkus raised his arm and motioned for Titus to come closer. Titus lowered himself for Tarkus to whisper into his ear. Titus pulled away and nodded his head once.

"Yes, of course." Tarkus laid back flat on his back and closed his eyes with a small grin.

"My work here is done... I'm coming to join you my love..." With his last words his chest rose and fell one last time. Unable to contain myself I threw myself at Ike and cried into his chest. After a short while, I pulled away and stood up slowly. Though tears still fell, I clenched my teeth and fists.

"Zelda..." Ike started slowly. I looked away as Ike stood up beside me  
"I'll avenge you Tarkus. I swear it." Ike took me in his arms and refused to let go.

"What we need to do now is give him a proper burial." Ike murmured softly. I pulled away slightly and nodded my head once drying up all my tears. We then buried him a little ways farther off into the woods. Greil had found his axe and laid it gently at the head of his grave almost like a head stone. Samus and Martellus even gathered a small bouquet of flowers. Each and every one of us said our few words and took a moment to pray that he was now at peace with his family.

Greil and Cyrus led us off back to the camp silently. Once we arrived, We all sat around the unlit fire with the veil of a depressed atmosphere over our heads.

"What do we do now?" I asked lowly more towards myself than any of the others. Many shrugged their shoulders in answer. Ike however merely rubbed on my belly lightly. He seemed to have greatly missed it.

"We can't let Tarkus' sacrifice be wasted. The rebel army is still out the terrorizing Crimea. They have to be stopped." I nodded my head in agreement with Samus' statement. Even Greil and Cyrus did as well. It was shortly after that Cyrus stood and stepped forward with a stern look.

"I think we all know what we must do next." My eyebrows furrowed as well as Ike's. "It's time to see the queen."

"But, she won't listen to a word I say. I've tried before." I objected.

"This time though we have Ike. Surely she'll listen to what we have to say with him there." Cyrus explained. I sighed heavily and looked at Ike.

"He's right." Ike murmured. "Elincia and I have known each other for a long while, and to top it off, we've been through two now three wars together. If anyone can get her to listen it's me."

"But..." I exhaled heavily and surrendered knowing that he was right. With the small nod of my head and smiled at him and turned to Cyrus. "Very well then, we'll go see the queen. When do you recommend that we should leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

**Well there's my second chapter today. Sorry for the shortness, it was just to lead up to much bigger events. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We arrived at the castle two days later and were stopped at the gates by the guards. Though once Ike had been recognized they immediately began to apologize. One of the soldiers escorted us all to the queen's throne room. When we arrived however it didn't seem like she was too happy. Elincia stood from seat on her throne with furrowing eyebrows.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded more or less shocked by Greil rather than Cyrus. I vaguely remembered Cyrus' story about being the teacher of the queen and her milk sister Lucia. Lucia who was standing beside her let out a gasp realizing as well. Ike stepped forward to Elincia with a small bow.

"I think you already know why we are here." He stated calmly. Elincia gave him a puzzled look. "We're here to help fight against the rebels and join the Crimean army." Elincia went to speak but was interrupted by an older man's calling. Two older men walked in though the side hall and over to Elincia. Everyone just watched as he noticed us.

"Oh, who are our guests?" One man asks. A small smile sat sweetly on his lips as he pale green eyes ran over us all. Elincia distracted me however by smiling and motioning to the kinder green eyed man.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce to you Chief Minister Alduin." We all gave a small bow in respect for them. Alduin's eyebrows furrowed as he scanned me.

"You there, you aren't from this land. Might I ask your name?" He asked with a small smile. I stepped forward with a bow.

"I am Zelda, Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule." His smile grew at my words.

"A princess? My what a wonderful discovery." Alduin laughed. "You all must be exhausted from your trip. The guards will show you to your rooms. After you all get a short period of relaxation, you must come down for the feast. We will discuss everything then." Elincia followed after him like a little puppy leaving Lucia behind with a grimace. The guards went to approach us but Lucia waved them away.

"It's alright I will escort them." She merely stated with a small grin. The guards then backed away with the nod of their heads. Lucia began leading us down the halls of the castle, the entire time she wore a frown.

"Um, Lucia, may I ask you a question?" I started slowly. Lucia turned her head with a small smile.

"Of course." I nodded my head and began to continue.

"Queen Elincia, that day when you both came with army, she seemed rather, rude shall I say." Lucia nodded her head in agreement.

"You see it to? Well, let me explain." She stopped as everyone gathered around to hear. "It was a while back, just before this war started, Elincia wasn't acting like herself. Gradually over time it seemed to worsen. She began to snap at people who brought up that we weren't fighting this war like we should be, even I myself. I have the feeling that Alduin has something to do with it since she follows him around where ever he goes. I just can't see how though, he's one of the kindest men we have around here." She sighed heavily and shook her head. Titus however nodded his head slowly.

"So then you think someone is influencing Elincia from the shadows?" I asked slowly. Lucia nodded her head.

"Yes that's exactly it. Only one problem about this theory of mine, she's always in someone's sight. There's no one she meets with besides Alduin and they discuss nothing over the war. Even at night I will do a silent patrol around the castle for anything suspicious, nothing ever turns up." Lucia turned her gaze out the window with an irritated look.

"Well," Ike let out a small chuckle. "Now that we are here we can keep a closer eye on things." Lucia looked back at us with a small grin.

"Yes, that is true. I don't recall you ever letting us down." With a content smile she motioned for us to follow. "Come, I must show you to your rooms before dinner arrives." Everyone began following Lucia again she led us each to our individual rooms, well besides Ike and I anyway. Soon after, dinner was soon to be served.

* * *

The table was filled with a variety of meats and vegetables along with deserts and different wines and just too much to even describe. Though I was quite mad not being able to taste the fine Crimean wines. Samus sat next to Martellus as they both ate slowly as well as Cyrus watching exactly what I was with wide eyes. Greil and Ike seemed to be having a 'how much meat can you eat' contest, scarfing down plate after plate. I couldn't keep up with them, but I damn well surprised them having three plates full of food. My excuse: the baby was hungry. Greil merely laughed and patted Ike on the back, a little bit harder than Ike was expecting. Greil the obvious winner of the contest leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. It was then that another man entered the room. His cold eyes almost colder than Ike's first time I saw him. Elincia smiled and bowed her head in welcome.

"Ah yes, everyone, I would like to introduce to you our Honorary Chancellor Eliphas Grant." We all gave a small bow of our heads in respect. Though Titus and Eliphas made a strange contact for a brief moment in time. Titus looked at him though narrow and angered eyes. Eliphas did the same as Titus stood slowly.

"You... you were there... you where the one..."

Eliphas stood with an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

"You were there, you killed my uncle!" Titus hissed. Eliphas gave everyone a look of disbelief.

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about young man."

Titus muttered a word in a language I have not heard before, and the rune carved into the back of his right hand flared an ethereal blue. He blinked forward, slamming his shoulder into the gut of the Chancellor. The old man let out a scream of surprise and pain, and landed harshly on the ground away from Lucia, Elincia, and the Chief Minister. I was about to act, but I felt Ike's hand on my shoulder, holding me back. His eyes told me not to intervene.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elincia asked, about ready to draw her spear. I turned swiftly to the sound of a bow string being drawn back. Cyrus gritted his teeth with two arrows notched ready to fire if need be.

"Let it be, you two." His voice was firm, the tone of an old teacher evident there. The sound of the voice caused them to stop where they where, the minister seemed to object but kept silent. I looked back to Titus, who pulled back his hood and I gazed upon his face for the first time. I saw Tarkus for a moment, head bald and the eyes speak of sympathy and knowledge, but as I focused back, I saw the wrinkles are scars, both carved into his skin and those received from the latch.

"Fifteen years. Fifteen years you stole from me you old bastard." Titus spat on the fallen chancellor, who flinched. This seemed to infuriate Titus all the more and he brought down Tarkus' mace on the knee cap, which shattered like a dry stick. "Fifteen years I stole, murdered for you. How many times did I feel the touch of your whip!? How many of these scars did you give me for no reasons? How many bones did you break for your pleasure!?"

"I saved you ungrateful wench." Eliphas shot back. "I clothed you, I fed you, I saved you when by all rights you should have perished for you uncle's sins. I made you into a phantom, you powers were needed. I made you who you were." I inhaled and placed my free hands over my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I could clearly see them in Titus' eyes as well.

"Well..." His voice broke, emotionally clear. "Do you like what you see?" He didn't want an answer and brought the mace down again and again, Eliphas screamed louder as ribs shattered, blood flew all around, and skin wedged itself between the teeth of the mace. Titus screamed in rage and pain, emotions bottled up for longer then I could believe. I bury my eyes in Ike's shoulder, praying for it to end soon.  
Eventually he stopped, and Eliphas still breathed. It seemed Titus sensed the senselessness of his act, but then he rolled up one of his sleeves and revealed one rune that worked around his entire arm. "You made me who I am, now suffer for it." He uttered a loud chant in the same language and the rune flared to life. Soon a swarm of hungry rats appeared and finished what Titus stopped. Soon, only a pool of blood was all that was left of Eliphas, Grandmaster of the Phantoms. Elincia's eyes were wide with horror witnessing what had just happened. She quickly excused herself from the table and ran off down the halls, her sobbing was heard trailing off as she ran. Titus still stood in his very spot, unmoving and uncaring of the others who watched. Everyone else took the moment to sneak away and escape back to their rooms, including Ike and I.

* * *

Cyrus found himself in the royal library reading through many books he randomly picked up. Though most of them where filled uninteresting historical tales he'd rather not remember. There was one book however buried behind the others. It was newer looking yet covered in dust from being hidden. Cyrus flipped open the cover to a mostly blank page. The only thing there was a small signature and date at the very bottom. Lucia was the name, the book was dated a mere five years ago. Cyrus' interest being spark, he flipped to the next page and began to read the first journal entry. His eyebrows furrowed however by the message the book held.

_It's almost time for our next lesson, boy am I excited. I was never the best at archery, it was only an excuse to stay with Elincia. But the first time I __met our teacher, there was just something about him that made me want to stay. Even after we're done for the day. Sometimes I just wish I could have a private lesson with him. Just once. Some alone time to practice. And possibly even going to watch the sunset together. Well, might as well just keep quiet about it, he's to old for me anyway. _

Cyrus cocked his head to the side in wonder. Flipping through another few pages, the date was now three months later.

_ I can't believe it, he's gone. He's really actually gone. I finally find someone again who I put my trust in and he's gone. Now I'll never see him again. Why does this always happen to me? He didn't even say goodbye. I thought I could have at least told him, I planned on it today. Why Cyrus, why did you have go? Why couldn't you let me tell you? I love you. I wish I could have told you. Maybe then you could have stayed. But now my hope is lost, I don't know what to do anymore. I knew I should have stayed away the first time I realized it but I was to blinded to see this coming. _

Cyrus stopped reading unable to finish the entry. He closed the journal with a heart filled with sorrow. It wasn't his fault he had to leave. It was only for the safety and protection of Lucia. The truth was, he loved her too. He looked forward to all of their lessons. Never did he think that leaving would hurt her the way it did. With a small sigh he sat down in the chair and opened the book again scanning over the pages.

"Well, no doubt you've already read the important parts." Lucia's voice came from the library door which she shut quietly behind her. Cyrus' head snapped up as he closed the book and stood up meeting Lucia's soft eyes.

"Lucia, I-I never meant-" She placed a single finger over his lips with a small smile.

"It's alright, Cyrus, I forgive you." As she removed her finger from his lips a small smile took place on both of their faces.

"Lucia," he started looking her directly in the eyes. Her smile widened slightly as her eyes asked for her. "I want you to know, that it really did hurt the both of us when I was forced to leave. And like you said in that journal, I didn't get the chance to tell you how I felt either."

Lucia's heart picked up at his words. "So then?" Cyrus took a deep breath and lowered his head closer to hers.

"I love you Lucia, I always have." Tears almost escaped Lucia's eyes but she blinked them back and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please don't ever leave again. I can't lose you." Lucia buried her face in his shoulder. Cyrus merely hugged her tighter and let his fingers play around in her soft light blue hair. Shortly after, Lucia pulled back and reached to kiss him forcing his body closer to her's. He went along willingly knowing it was the least he could do after leaving her for so long. After parting, Lucia pulled away and looked out the window at the now setting sun. Her face clearly showed an idea going off in her head. Quickly she grabbed Cyrus' arm and pulled him off out of the library.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Lucia continued to pull him along with a giant grin.

"We're going to watch the sunset." She replied. Cyrus shook his head with a grin. It was perfect for some time together.

* * *

Samus laid on her back on her bed staring at the back of her eyelids. Sleep for some reason wasn't coming for her. With an irritated grunt, she stood up and walked over to her mirror to fix her ponytail pulling on one of the short night gown that was stocked in the dresser. As she was wrapping it back around her hair, suddenly it snapped. Samus cursed under her breath. That was her last one. With a sigh, she walked over to the double doors and opened them to stand on the balcony looking off at the land. Martellus was on her mind ever since the events at dinner. He as well as her didn't say a word to each other while they made their way back to their rooms. Samus didn't like being separated from him even for the shortest of times. She shivered slightly as a gust of cool wind blew by. It was what happened after that surprised her. Martellus' arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her body against his. With a small gasp, she turned her head to look at his smile contented smile.

"Warm now?" He asked softly. Samus nodded her head slowly and turned around to look back to the land, the back of her head rested lightly on his shoulder. They stood in silence for a long while, both only gazing out at the night sky.

"Martellus?" She started slowly. She then lost her desire to continue her thoughts.

"Yes, Samus?" She shook her head. Martellus pulled away and gave her a serious look. "There's something and I wanna know what it is." Samus paused for a short while and sighed.

"Can I..." She let her sentence trail off with a blush.

"Can you what?"

"Can I... show you something?" Martellus cocked his head to the side in question. Samus merely shook her head furiously and looked away blushing. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No, please, I want to know." Martellus grabbed her chin gently and raised her blushing face. He lowered his lips to hers for a kiss that she gladly returned. The thoughts began to surface again. Samus again lowered her eyes and smiled, this time grabbing his hand and slowly leading him inside. She moved to her bed and sat him down backing slightly away. Martellus' cheeks grew bright red as she had begun to remove his shirt and tossed it to the floor beside her. It was obvious to Martellus now what she wanted to show him. With his adrenaline now rushing through his body, her started to play with the bottom of her night gown and raised it up as he stood, tossing it to the floor as well. Once all other clothing was removed Martellus carried Samus to the top of the bed and laid her head against the pillows, climbing under the covers with her. Samus took action and began to kiss him furiously moving to climb on top of him deepening the kiss. She felt surges of both pain and pleasure course through her body as she was now as close to Martellus as she could possibly be. Their moment grew and grew until now they were both exhausted and cuddled up underneath the covers in their own new bliss. Martellus' face was still red as Samus gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek and laid her head gently on his chest. Both drifted off to sleep shortly after exchanging a few words that they already knew.

**Sorry again for the late update guys but wow, what a chapter. Took me longer than I expected. I hope you all like the rise in romance this chapter had to offer. You know the drill, please review. Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning at the table for breakfast, Elincia sat smiling seeming to be more of herself than before. Titus had recently had a chat with her about why he did what he did. And it was true, Eliphas was the Grandmaster of the Phantoms. In my eyes, Titus did what the man deserved for the pain and suffering he caused Tarkus, as well as others in the past. Titus explained to our group in private about how Eliphas had a spell on Elincia that caused her to act in ways she never would have before. He said now that he didn't sense anything at all from her. He also explained his powers to us, even Ike seemed to know little about it.

"I'm a blank, therefore I cannot be influenced by any kind of charms or spells and I have great talents in sensing them. These runes engraved in my skin are the only ways that I can use any type of magic at all. Magical effects are a waste of energy on me. It was Eliphas that did this to me. He got what he deserved for the suffering he's caused. Especially to my uncle." Titus explained. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"I've dealt with magic all my life, but I've never heard of your kind." I stated. Titus nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, it's true, our kind is quite rare and most of the bloodline has died off. Though my past is not the main concern here. We still have a war to fight and I am on your side, so that's one less thing to worry about." Titus turned to Ike and Greil. "You two have more influence with the army here any of us. I highly suggest taking action before the rebels get too confident. Also, I'm afraid there is something I must tell you."

Ike's eyebrows furrowed. "And that would be?" He asked. Greil as well listened intently to what Titus was about to say.

"As Tarkus and I went to save you Ike, I explained to him some of the details about the mastermind behind the rebel army and his powers. His powers and knowledge in necromancy is what brought Greil back life as well as General Zelgius as the head of the rebel army. But I'm afraid Zelgius is as Greil once was, brainwashed and unable to remember his former self. Zelgius now moves to the every whim of his master and takes many lives of the Crimean people every day. Now that we are getting later in the war, the rebels are growing restless to finish this as I'm sure their leader is as well." I hugged Ike's arm tightly remembering the many things Ike had said about Zelgius. Especially that Greil was killed by him. Ike's body stiffened at the mention of Zelgius' name. Greil's face broke out in raw anger.

"That Zelgius." Greil balled up his fists but let them hang at his sides. "If I would have known Zelgius was involved..." Ike set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry father, I've killed him once before, I can do it again." Ike's attempts at calming Greil merely put him in shock.

"You actually killed him?" Greil asked. Ike nodded his head. Greil's anger faded slightly. "That's my boy." He muttered. Ike removed his hand and turned back to Titus. Before he could speak however a guard came rushing up to us.

"Sir Ike, Queen Elincia wishes to see you, it's about the rebel army." His words were wedged between heavy pants. I knew from experience he ran all the way here. The rebel army must be on the move. I gripped Ike's arm again and started off, dragging him behind me with the others. Elincia wasn't sitting on her throne but pacing back and forth. When she spotted us a gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh, Zelda, Ike, we have a problem." Elincia rushed to us with a frantic expression.

"What is it?" Ike asked stepping forward.

"The rebel army is on the move. They are marching on us as we speak!" Elincia's broke slightly between words because of her worry. I sighed heavily as my fears had just been confirmed. Ike's jaw tightened leaving him unable to speak. Our only hope now was to find some way to prepare for this battle.

* * *

I sat quietly alone on one of the stone benches in the castle courtyard while Ike and the others discussed the battle plans. Things had been so crazy lately that Ike and I hadn't even had the chance to slow down and talk. What was the point in going to hear the plans if you aren't even allowed to fight? I sighed heavily and stood up to go on a short walk around the castle. Even that would be a little more fun than just sitting her doing nothing. I walked slowly through the halls of the castle, many of the guards which to my surprise, we actually female. Back in Hyrule it was a very odd thing to see a female guard. All the Crimean guards smiled at me as I passed, even wishing me a good afternoon. There was one in particular who approached me with a huge grin.

"Hello, you are Princess Zelda?" He asked with a small bow. "I've heard many great things about you."

"From who might I ask?"

"Many of the people around the castle. Martellus has even said that you've saved his life with your wondrous abilities." He let out a small laughed as his grin now stretched ear to ear.

"But I'm sure many of your great healers here have done the same." I replied with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Yet none possess your magnificent powers. That reminds me why I have come. Since you are so fixed on finding a way to help with the battle, Elincia has made a request that you use your powers to aid the wounded." I tapped a finger against my chin and considered the idea. To be a healer with the rest of the medics? Though I knew that there was more to it than just that.

"Might I ask what else there is to this?" The soldier blinked a few times in hesitation before he let out a light laugh.

"As smart as ever." He sighed. "Sir Ike has personally asked me to watch out for you as a bodyguard during the war. I made a disgusted noise and turned my head to look out the window.

"Of course, because I need constant watching. What am I? Two? I can handle myself. I don't need a protector."

"Please princess, you must understand where he's coming from." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes with a huff. "You and your baby mean everything to Sir Ike. He'd be devastated if something were to happen to either of you." I looked at him fully now and sighed heavily. Why must everyone always be right? With a deep breath I stood up straight and nodded my head.

"Very well then, I will honor Elincia's request and Ike's precautions. Please go tell her that, oh, and might I ask your name?" His smile picked up again as he nodded once.

"Elliot, my name's Elliot." I smiled warmly at him.

"Alright, Elliot, thank you." He bowed slightly.

"I will return to Elincia at once, please feel free to come find me at any time." I nodded as he turned to walk off.

"I'll keep that in mind." Elliot made his way off down the hall leaving me alone once again. I sighed and began to walk again studying even the littlest aspects of the castle's lavish decorations. Though that didn't last long at all as I had made my way back to our room. For a short while I sat on the bed and rested my elbows on my knees. Even though Ike was back, I hadn't spent much time with him at all like I wanted to. This war was making everything so crazy. I hadn't even had the time to just relax. The beautiful scenery of Crimea pulled me out onto the balcony. It felt like forever that I stood there enjoying the gentle breeze and fresh scents it carried with it. I let out a small contented sigh and closed my eyes. I could get used to living here. Though I knew that was out of the question. I couldn't possibly leave behind all of my good friends back at the Smash Mansion. Suddenly, as I finished my thoughts, a pair of burly arms wrapped themselves around my waist and held on to my stomach, rubbing it gently.

"So you found a few minutes of free time?" I asked the blue haired mercenary behind me. He kissed the back of my head gently and pulled me in closer pushing his body up against mine.

"I always have time for you princess." I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned to face him and rested back against the stone railing of the balcony. Wrapping both of my arms around his neck, I brought my lips to his for a passionate kiss I hadn't had in a long while. He enjoyed it about as much as I did. I pulled away and giggled closing my eyes and touching foreheads with him.

"I missed you so much." I murmured opening my eyes to look into his. His bright blue eyes returned my happiness as he returned his lips to mine pulling me closer. Though he was careful not to put to much pressure on my belly. The next thing I felt made me gasp and pull back gripping my stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ike asked hastily using on of his hands to grab mine and one touch my stomach.

"I just felt her kick, like actually kick." A smile stretched across our faces as he felt around my stomach. "I don't think you can actually feel it yet." He sighed heavily with a pout.

"Damn it. I wanted to feel." I touched his cheek lightly and smiled. He smiled back yet disappointment was still plain on his face. A sudden scent had passed by which made my nose scrunch up.

"What... What is that?" I turned in the direction the wind was blowing and took a deeper breath. Blood, it was blood, fresh blood. I backed away and hid my face in his chest to avoid the smell. "Do you smell that Ike?"

"Smell what?" He sniffed the air with furrowing eyebrows. "I don't smell anything." I shook my head and pulled away.

"Ike it smells like blood." He lowered his gaze to look at me with a confused expression.

"Zelda, I don't smell anything. Are you sure you aren't imagining it?" I pulled away and sniffed again.

"No, I smell blood, fresh blood. It's coming from there." I pointed to the south and looked back to see Ike's head shaking.

"I don't smell it." I turned back to the direction the smell was coming from and closed my eyes. It was very sudden that my head began to pound and a image showed vaguely in my head. A man, an older man, or at least I thought, brushed back his medium length brown hair and sat down in what seemed like a stone throne. He was flanked by two soldier who wore the armor of the rebels. I watched puzzled as a vivid raven haired man dressed in crimson armor approached him and knelled down placing a hand over his chest. Once he stood I noticed the armor was not originally red but soaked in the blood of his enemies. The hazy man stood and nodded his head before they both let out deep devilish laughs and the image faded. I opened my eyes and blinked a few time in confusion. Titus then suddenly burst through the door panting. I stared at him stunned as he made eye contact with me and his usual peaceful eyes were now filled with a bloody rage. My head began to pound again as he made his way over to us.

"Zelda, we need to talk about what you just saw."

Ike stood in utter bewilderment demanding to know what was going on. I however couldn't answer as my vision failed me and my mind clouded over. Last I saw Ike was stepping towards me with his mouth moving with silent words.

**Sorry guys for the late update, this school year is a stressful one. I'll work on this as much as I can but I can't promise anything. I wonder who those men could be? Hm... any ideas? Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed.** **Thanks guys!**


End file.
